Harry Potter and the Clash of Souls
by Leo Gryff
Summary: It’s the summer holidays and soon Harry Potter will be starting his sixth year at Hogwarts but faced with his supposed destiny, has he got what it takes to understand what’s happening to him and stop the Dark Lord from claiming what he wants most.
1. Lonely Privet

**Harry Potter and the Clash of Souls**  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and her fantastic creation, including its characters, places, and things belong to her and her alone. Being inspired, and being bereft of book six; I do nothing but emulate and elaborate. This is not intended to steal from her work, or for any monetary benefit.  
  
**-CHAPTER ONE-**  
  
Lonely Privet  
  
The stormy weather raged on every night since the month of July began, a complete contrast compared to last year's boiling summer. The rain lashed furiously against the windows that were lit only by the occasional bolt of lightning, which flashed brilliantly lighting the night sky for a split second, each time illuminating the window of the smallest bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive. It splashed the bed with a frail light, making the boy who was lying down, blink.  
  
He was on his back, his eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling. His shirt was covered in mud and his jeans were ripped and torn, but Harry Potter seemed unaware of his dishevelled state. His head hung off the end of the bed as his trainers rested on the headboard making his scruffy black hair fall away from his forehead, revealing a thin scar zigzagging across his skin. His glasses hung unsteadily in front of his green, bloodshot eyes, and dark shadows marred his pale skin.  
  
This was supposedly his resting day from doing chores, his Uncle said. Conveniently, he noticed it fell on the same day he had to write to the Order, just like three days ago. He didn't mind the usual chores he had to do since he was younger; actually, he welcomed the extra distractions, because it left him too exhausted at night to dream. However, it was when he had to write to the Order that everything changed; it was amusing how one's family can go from ignoring you for two days to giving forced smiles and making sure you're comfortable on every third day. It was all an act.  
  
The Dursleys didn't forget the threats they got from his friends at the train station, and the reminder to write every third day too was the reason why he hadn't slept tonight. He watched the sky darken instead, listening to Hedwig's calming hoots now and then before she left to hunt. He was all alone in this small room and having already finished reading his fifth year Transfiguration book three nights ago, he felt he deserved a break from the work he was voluntarily doing; at least it took his mind off things for a while. Besides, it didn't look like he would be able to do much studying tonight anyway; his mind wouldn't quit churning long enough for him to focus on the complexities of Transfiguration.  
  
He struggled, hour after hour, to remember the good times instead and to prevent his thoughts from drifting towards that moment. To try and recall the dark hair and mischievous, haunted eyes in its place, but lately he couldn't even remember that, let alone the sound of his voice and the smell of Snuffles' fur. The few photographs he had of Sirius were before he knew him, when his parents were still alive. It was only a small comfort, but he still found that this Sirius looked like an absolute stranger compared to the one he had lost.  
  
He made himself feel sick every time he realised he was actually waiting for the nightmares to start again, where he could see Sirius, even if it meant watching his surprised face as he fell through the air into the black veil. But this small bittersweet comfort he had found was soon replaced with nightmares of walking through the Department of Mysteries alone, only to hear the dying screams of his friends echoing off the walls.  
  
He was roused from his moody thoughts by the incessant tapping coming from his window, forcing him from his oddly comfortable position. The small owl he let in was Pig, and he was once again carrying a single letter from Ron. Lately he had grown tired of the letters he would receive from him; they didn't help much either, Ron skirted round the whole episode trying to write about general things, never commenting on what had happened except to say; "Hang in there mate, don't let the Muggles get you down." Whereas Hermione had been writing him quite a lot this summer, more so than Ron, to check up on him and make sure he wasn't blaming himself for what happened to Sirius. He promised himself he would try to reply to the letters, but he always found something else to do.  
  
A whisper of noise brought him back to reality, glancing up to his right hurriedly but relaxing when he recognised Hedwig swooping gracefully back through the window he left open to let Pig out. He noticed as she flew over to him and nipped his ear affectionately, before settling in her cage and drinking delicately from her water bowl, that he was spending more time thinking about the past. He had been too wrapped up in grief to focus much on the future at Hogwarts, but once he had come back to the Dursleys, it had really hit home, the predicament he was in. He understood now though that he would never get the chance to live with Sirius and he nearly lost...  
  
"I nearly got them killed, Hedwig, and for no reason," Harry said out loud. "How can they still want to be my friend?"  
  
They had all been in dangerous situations in previous years, but each of those times, there were real, valid reasons for the risks. This time there was no reason; they had blindly followed into a trap, which could have killed them all. He mentally shook himself out of the stupor he put himself in again and turned to look at himself in the small wardrobe mirror.  
  
He had noticed some changes in his stature since he had been back at Privet Drive, he had definitely gotten taller now standing a few inches over Dudley, and even filled out a bit, thanks to the regular meals he was finally getting from his Aunt, even though they were slightly smaller then Dudley's, who was now on a special carbohydrates diet for his boxing training. Considering he was the champion boxer for his school, Smeltings, he had turned most of his fat into muscle. If Harry wasn't going to Hogwarts he was sure he'd be scared of this new change. Luckily for him, Dudley wasn't about to take any of their disagreements past name-calling.  
  
Whenever Dudley was out, and after he finished his chores, he would sneak into Dudley's room to try out the new exercise equipment he had got for an early birthday present. Though he wasn't completely sure if he was using it correctly, Harry still thought it was somewhat amusing to see how much he could lift in each of the intervals Dudley was away. He didn't get the chance to do it today though; Dudley had cancelled his hair cut appointment to supposedly play his new fighting game. Harry knew he hadn't got a new game for years and he wasn't surprised to see Dudley raking his hand through his slightly long hair admiring himself in the down stairs mirror. Aunt Petunia suggested Harry take the appointment instead, but he had subconsciously made a decision to let his hair grow out, so that he looked less like his father, but his hair still stayed the same messy length.  
  
A sudden flash illuminated his room giving way to a rolled up parchment floating in the air, due to the phoenix feather that was sealed to it. Harry hesitantly touched the feather, feeling the warmth he associated with Fawkes, and suddenly the quiet joy of a phoenix's song played through Harry's head. Opening the letter he wasn't surprised to see Dumbledore's long flowing handwriting.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Due to the unpleasant incident last year in a certain extra class I have concluded that the arrangements that were made cannot continue without proper supervision, which I do not have the time to give. Nevertheless, until this small detail is worked out, it is still an important lesson that must be learned, and hopefully this book will review the fundamentals you have already gained so you can further your success at this particular skill when the time comes for your lessons.  
  
If the events at the end of last year are not adequate motivation for you, then it is wise to tell you that if you master the basics of this technique, then it will also help you to control your anger or any other conflicting emotions you are experiencing now. If you do not have the will to do so for yourself, then remember how you treated your friends; you need them more now then ever.  
  
Please listen to my words carefully Harry, A. D.  
  
P.S. I do believe Fawkes' feather can easily be Transfigured into a highly effective quill._  
  
If Harry wasn't tired he was sure he would be furious; if he got this message last year he would have been shouting his head off cursing Dumbledore this moment, after all, it was his fault for not saying the lessons were important for keeping Voldemort out of his head. But the guilty shame of what he put his friends through stopped him from feeling angry now, if he worked past his hatred for Snape he wouldn't have fallen into that trap. His 'saving people thing' acted up again, but how could he have just sat and done nothing? This must have been how Sirius felt when he had to stay at Grimmauld Place, left to wallow in almost forgotten memories of guilt and despair. No wonder that haunted look was always in his eyes, the same look he always saw when he now looked into a mirror.  
  
He longed to see Ron, Hermione and even Ginny, at least she would know what he was going through and wouldn't be too shocked at the state he was in. It didn't feel good to be constantly tired from chores just so he could get some sleep without any nightmares. He knew he wouldn't be able to lie to his friends in person, not this time. He had to shake himself out of this stupor for his friends' sake; he would not let them see this weak person he had become.  
  
-  
  
Harry had only managed a few hours of tortured sleep before he woke up to a cold breeze flowing through his still open window. Not really wanting to get up just yet, he reached for the book Dumbledore had given him last night on Occlumency, although he only had a few moments to skim through the small text before Aunt Petunia was calling for him to start his chores.  
  
Working in the garden wasn't usually too bad, but he must have caught a cold last night by sleeping with the window open. He really did feel sick, but he had to finish working on the rock garden Aunt Petunia wanted so much because both Number 2 and Number 6 had one. Of course, they got professional help to make theirs; he would never be able to build one as well, not even if he had the proper materials.  
  
One thing Harry liked about working in the gardens was that he never noticed the time fly by unlike painting the shed and fence another colour, which was painstakingly slow. Aunt Petunia's loud shrill of a call soon told him to come into the house, but he was sure he misheard her when she said the phone was for him.  
  
"Hello?" he said, not knowing who it could be.  
  
"Harry, its me, Hermione, are you ok?"  
  
"Hermione!" he said with surprise "I'm fine, why are you calling?"  
  
"I'm calling because you haven't replied to any of mine or Ron's letters, we were worried that the Dursleys were stopping you or aren't you getting our letters again?"  
  
"No, I've got all your letters," he said, not liking where this conversation was going.  
  
"Then why didn't you reply to any of them?" she said, confusion evident in her voice  
  
"I haven't had the time, I've been doing a lot of chores"  
  
"Why those Dursleys, I'll write a letter to the Order and then they'll be-"  
  
"NO, I mean it's OK, it keeps my mind from wandering to things..." he said drifting into silence.  
  
"Oh, Harry, please talk to me about how your really feeling, I miss him too."  
  
"I-I, no I can't talk about it yet."  
  
"Please, Harry, talk to me, you don't have to suffer by yourself. You're not alone."  
  
"I'm n-not alone?"  
  
"You're not alone, Harry, we're here for you, I'm here for you."  
  
"Hermione, I, I..."  
  
"Harry, please don't shut me out."  
  
"I'm...It...hurts, please," Harry was too distressed to notice the small sobs coming from over the phone.  
  
"It hurts me too, Harry, but please, write me, I'm going crazy and my parents can't help me, we need each other. Harry, promise me you'll write."  
  
"Ok...I promise you...I'll write."  
  
"Good and if you're just saying that, I'm going to come over there in person!"  
  
"I mean it. Hermione, I'll write you."  
  
"Good, and write to the Weasleys too, Ron said Mrs. Weasley has been having kittens about you, Harry. She really didn't want you to go back to the Dursleys."  
  
"Ok, Ok, I've got to go now Aunt Petunia wants me."  
  
"Goodbye. Harry, write soon please."  
  
"I will, bye."  
  
Harry didn't have long to think about Hermione's caring words before his aunt dragged him outside to finish up on the garden. He had to admit though that hearing Hermione's voice did make him feel better and it wasn't till now that he realised that it wasn't just him who was missing Sirius. Was he being selfish for not writing to his friends, they must be going through the same grief?  
  
He hoped that he wouldn't have to put his friends through what they're feeling now again, but with this prophecy looming over him he had to be careful. The luck he'd been having since he'd entered the Wizarding world ran out last year when Sirius was taken from him, now that he was finally told his fate, he had only one decision to make.  
  
He did not want to die. Both for his sake and because of what his death would mean for the Wizarding world and for his friends. For this reason he decided that afternoon, not long after his initial phone call with Hermione, that it was time to make a new resolution for his next year.  
  
Years of living with the Dursleys, well, Dudley mostly; had trained Harry to internalise his feelings. A target that refused to react wasn't as much fun to torment, so he had learned to bottle his feelings keeping a neutral face, even when he was practically seething with bottled-up emotion. But now it wasn't just the Dursleys irritating him, and he thought back over the past year. Everything finally had gotten to him and he had spent so much of it angry, angry with his friends, angry with Dumbledore for ignoring him, and angry at the world for not believing the truth.  
  
He forgot his lesson he learned due to the Dursley's treatment and he had lost his temper, blown up at his friends, lashed out, with both words and fists. All it had gained him was nothing, nothing but trouble. Getting frustrated at Umbridge because she refused to listen to the truth had led to detentions, pain, and new scars. Not to mention getting a life ban from Quidditch for attacking Malfoy after the first match of the season, which led to the custody of his prized possession, his Firebolt. The same pattern repeated over and over throughout the year, but this time he would learn from his mistakes. Dumbledore was right about one thing; if he wanted to live he would need his friends. Sitting down at his desk he took out the collection of letters he had received this summer from his friends and began to reply.  
  
-  
  
Author Notes: -  
  
Thanks goes to my new beta Holly for looking over my fic.  
  
Please let me know what you think, I welcome any comments you might want to make.


	2. The Forgotten Memory

**Harry Potter and the Clash of Souls  
**  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and her fantastic creation, including its characters, places, and things belong to her and her alone. Being inspired, and being bereft of book six; I do nothing but emulate and elaborate. This is not intended to steal from her work, or for any monetary benefit.  
  
**-CHAPTER TWO-**  
  
The Forgotten Memory  
  
Lying down, Harry tried to sleep and eventually, just before dawn, he closed his eyes, and fell into a fresh torment. His dreams were much worse than they were before, although now they were his own dreams not something Voldemort was projecting; yet somehow, that scared Harry even more.  
  
A loud shrieking cut through his dream and instinct took over. In one fluid motion he rolled off his bed and with one hand already clasped around his wand, he pointed it at the person who had just stepped into his room. It was only Dudley, but Harry kept his wand trained on him and raised a questioning eyebrow, gesturing for Dudley to explain what he was doing. Visibly quivering at the sight of Harry with his wand, he barely mumbled a few words before he stood up to his full height. Tensing his muscles as he crossed his arms against his chest, Dudley tried to look intimidating, but he failed miserably.  
  
Trying to look down on Harry he said, "No need to act jumpy, freak, Mum wanted me to tell you something. You missed dinner and leftovers are in the fridge."  
  
Harry, thoroughly amazed at his aunt's kindness, relaxed his arm, letting his wand drop. Dudley, seeing this, quickly left the room, not even stopping when Harry called out. It was then in the quietness of his bedroom, Harry could hear a slight wailing noise coming from his trunk. Curious at what the noise could be, he opened his trunk and stuck his hand around a small object, which was lightly vibrating in an old sock deep down in his trunk. He vaguely remembered Uncle Vernon had given it to him one Christmas, years ago. Turning the sock inside out, the Sneakoscope Ron had given him for his birthday three years ago fell out, that must have been the shrieking noise that woke him out of his dream, he thought.  
  
"Shove off Dudley," he suddenly said aloud, and he heard the quiet cursing of Dudley still out side his room stalk away down the stairs. He realised Dudley must have been trying to sneak into his bedroom for some reason; he knew Aunt Petunia leaving him food was too good to be true. Stuffing the now silent Sneakoscope back into the sock, he pushed it into the centre of his trunk where a sharp pain went through his hand. Quickly pulling his hand out, he carefully looked down to notice he had a nasty gash running across the back of his palm. Wrapping it in one of his old worn out t- shirts to try and stop the bleeding, he cautiously looked back into his trunk to see what had cut him. Stifling a gasp, he realised it was a piece of broken glass from the mirror Sirius had given him last year, the same mirror he could of easily used when he wanted to talk to him instead of through Umbridge's fire place. It was broken now, though; he forgot he had chucked it back into his trunk when Sirius hadn't answered him after finding it too late. A part of him knew it was futile to try and he knew somewhere in his mind that this would only lead him to more heart ache, but he couldn't stop himself from calling out.  
  
Over and over he called out until his voice grew hoarse and was all but nearly drowned out by the now raging storm outside.  
  
"You left us all, Remus Lupin and me, too." Silent tears were running down his face now and he violently rubbed the water from his closed eyes, only to snap them open when he heard a sound breaking the silence coming from the mirror.  
  
"James, is that you?"  
  
Looking down into the mirror he saw hair peppered with grey and lines of worry etched into a face too young to be showing such marked signs of age; it was Remus Lupin, the last true Marauder. His tired face shone with a light in his eyes he had never seen before, only to be replaced by a sad understanding.  
  
If it was possible, Remus seemed to age twice over and with a cheerless tone unlike any other greeting he said, "I don't understand how everyday you grow to look so much more like James but still be unlike him in so many ways. Your eyes, your eyes show your true self, they show maturity, a deep sense of wanting to prove one's self that James never had, yes, you really are your mother's son."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, this was the first time someone had told him he was more like his mother then his father, and no less by one of his father's best friends.  
  
"Professor." Harry said, bringing Lupin out of his trance like state.  
  
Lupin only gave a sad smile before saying, "I haven't been your professor for two years, Harry, now you can just call me Remus." He said, making Harry smile sheepishly.  
  
"Hello, Remus." The name slipped from his tongue easily, and he was slightly surprised. He wasn't used to calling adults by their first name. Except for Sirius.  
  
"I didn't know Sirius had given you James' mirror, they used to talk through these things when they had separate detentions." Remus paused and Harry was sure he saw Remus wipe at something at his eye, but Harry quickly turned his head.  
  
"I've packed up most of Sirius' possessions and this was one of the last things I found, I can leave it out if you want to talk with me. I know I'm not Sirius and I can't take his place, but we both promised your parents if anything happened to them that we would be there for you, Harry, and I will to my last breath. I allowed Dumbledore to take you when you were a child, but now you can make your own choices."  
  
The reflexive affirmation almost came out from his mouth, to say, 'I'm fine and that I don't need anyone,' but Harry saw the searching, hopeful look in his parents' friend's eyes, and suddenly he didn't want to say it. He knew it was a safe and easy response, but it wasn't a true response. He couldn't lie to the man his father and Sirius had loved like a brother.  
  
"You've the closest thing to my parents I've got left now and I don't want to have to see you die too ... I mean-'.  
  
"It's all right, you don't have to explain, I understand," Remus said softly. "Everyone always says that it helps to talk about it, but it doesn't. Not for me, and I doubt it will for you. We're not like most people, Harry. We have so much pain that simply talking about it makes it hurt more." Harry made no move to acknowledge the statement, but it was how he felt right now. "But, they're right in a way, too. It helps to talk about it, but it has to be with the right people... people who would understand. I know about pain. Physical and emotional... so if you ever do feel like talking, and I'm not saying you _should_... but if you feel like it, I'm here."  
  
There was a pause in the conversation, and the silence was thick in the air. Remus looked as if he wanted to move on from that topic, but couldn't think of anything to talk about.  
  
"The mirror!" Harry suddenly shouted out when he realised what he could say to break the silence. "Er...I mean how does the mirror still work, I broke it by accident."  
  
"Oh, that's because these two where actually from a bigger mirror. It was used to communicate with other mirrors held in each of the Potter houses. James decided to frame these two pieces when the main one broke and gave one to Sirius on his birthday. All you have to do is call the full name of the person who's in possession of the other mirror, and you'll get to see that person."  
  
"Oh. Right, can I repair the mirror with magic back at school or will that ruin the enchantments?"  
  
"Hmm...I think it should be fine to repair with magic, but you could always give one of the pieces to Ron. I know you'll end up in detention sometime or another," he said with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Maybe," Harry mumbled, again falling into silence.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, if there isn't anything else you want to talk about we should both try to get some sleep."  
  
"No, that's ok. Goodnight, Remus."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Harry watched as the mirror's surface gradually returned to his own preoccupied reflection and he carefully placed the pieces back into his trunk, thinking over what had just been said.  
  
-  
  
"Boy!" Uncle Vernon's voice crashed down on Harry as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Come in here," he ordered from the kitchen, leaving Harry to briefly think of the absurdity of being ordered to go where he always went in the mornings.  
  
"Have you finished building that rock garden Petunia wants?"  
  
"I finished it two days ago, you said yesterday before I sent my letter that it was a good job." Maybe he shouldn't of said that, he thought, for Uncle Vernon put down the paper he was reading only to stare at him, his face gradually going red.  
  
"Yes. Yes, good job, wouldn't you say, Duds?" he said in a strained voice.  
  
"It's just a bunch of rocks in a circle," said Dudley, now bored when he saw Harry wasn't going to be punished.  
  
"Well, that's what I was going for, and I tried to make it look better then the neighbours, like what Aunt Petunia said to do."  
  
"Well, for doing a good job, you get to stay home while we take Dudders here out for his Birthday treat." Uncle Vernon paused to look at Harry before continuing to speak. "You will stay out of trouble while we are gone. If there is any sign that you've been up to no good, you'll be spending the time weeding Mrs. Figg's garden. Is that clear?" It wasn't really a question.  
  
"Crystal clear, Uncle Vernon," Harry said evenly, making his Uncle eye him suspiciously for a long moment, before he left the kitchen with the paper under his arm and a cup of tea in his hand.  
  
-  
  
An hour later Harry watched the Dursleys drive off out the window, only feeling slightly depressed that he too couldn't go with them to the theme park. He was broken out of his thoughts of wondering of what to do for the day when he heard the doorbell ring. Instantly, a wave of dread washed over Harry as he thought the Dursleys were returning but he quickly dismissed his panic, when he realised they wouldn't exactly ring their own doorbell. Looking out the window, he confirmed his fears were for nothing when he couldn't see the Dursleys car anywhere.  
  
Opening the front door expecting it to be another salesmen, he was fairly disappointed to find nobody there, but as he went to shut the door he felt something quickly brush past him. Thinking he was imagining things, he turned round after shutting the front door, only to find none other then Remus Lupin emerging from an invisibility cloak.  
  
"Remus, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, nice to see you too, Harry, and no, I don't mind coming in to sit down, thank you."  
  
"Sorry, you just surprised me, I wasn't expecting to see anyone till at least after my birthday, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, after last night I swapped shifts with Mundungus and offered to guard you instead. I was hoping to get some time to talk to you."  
  
"Oh...I didn't know the Order was still guarding me."  
  
"Harry, nothing's changed since last summer, except for you making Voldemort want to find you even more since you managed to escape from him again."  
  
"Yeah, how stupid of me to forget that I took my closest friends into a trap, nearly killing them all, oh, but it wasn't a complete lost because I managed to make Voldemort _even_ more angry at me," he said slightly bitterly with more then enough sarcasm. Harry realised trying to keep the promise that he wouldn't lose his temper was going to be harder then he thought, especially when he was with someone else who wanted to talk about this sort of thing.  
  
"Harry, listen to me. Nobody told you what Voldemort wanted was the prophecy and that you and him were the only people who could touch it. We should have considered the possibility that he might have drawn you into a trap, but we didn't think that was an option he would have taken. Despite whom we lost that night we gained a lot; the Ministry had to admit Voldemort and his Death Eaters are back and the prophecy was destroyed. Whatever it said might have tipped this war into Voldemort's favour completely."  
  
Harry noticed the way Remus mentioned the prophecy made it seem like he didn't know Dumbledore had another copy of it in his Pensive. He wondered if Remus or anybody else actually knew what the prophecy had to say. However, for now he concentrated on keeping his face neutral, not wanting to give away that he knew more then what Remus had assumed.  
  
"I know, Remus, but none of that makes up for losing Sirius, it just..." he said, trailing off to nothing.  
  
"I know. I forgot how bad it was to lose someone you really cared about. Losing James and Lily was so long ago that I didn't remember it being this hard, but it must have been, they were my only friends and it feels like I've lost them all again."  
  
Harry was quiet for a while, wanting to ask Remus a question, yet afraid at the same time. There was so little he knew about his parents, his own mother especially, but the little bit he found out last year from Snape's memory really hurt him. The curiosity inside of him however, was digging to find out more, and Lupin's silence seemed to spur him forward to slightly change the subject and ask,  
  
"Did my parents really love each other?" Remus laughed out loud and Harry instantly felt ashamed that he had decided to ask the question.  
  
It appeared like Remus was about to give Harry a hard time, until he saw a flash of desperate vulnerability behind the young man's eyes before they were masked by feigned embarrassment. This was really bothering Harry and it pierced Remus's heart that he truly didn't know.  
  
"Harry, what makes you ask that, of course they did?"  
  
"I saw it in a memory." At least saying it like that, he thought, doesn't go against Snape's warning.  
  
"Harry...this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain...greasy haired git, who say, loves torturing Gryffindors and a particular incident with a....Pensive, now would it?"  
  
Harry only gave the slightest of nods.  
  
"Look, Harry, you don't have to tell me what you saw, but in that one brief moment in time, you must have only seen one side of your parent's personality when they were at Hogwarts. You can't judge your parent's love or how they acted on one instant, Harry, if I was to put my own memories of your parents into a Pensive they would be biased towards my experiences with them, but still you'd get to see a friendly perception of how they acted around me instead of when _he_ was about."  
  
"But, Remus, seeing the way my father acted towards Snape just confirmed everything he's been saying about him all these years. He really was arrogant and-"  
  
Remus frowned slightly before intterupting Harry to explain. "Ok, I'd admit that James and Sirius were really harsh on Snape and they did show off quite a bit, but that was the times. Yeah, they got carried away, but after a very funny incident involving Snape's undergarments, Lily and James shared some harsh words, which ended with James being compared to Snape. Well, that was enough to shock James into calming down a bit; I really don't think he understood how much he liked Lily more then the other girls who would chase after him."  
  
"You know, he even studied more in the library instead of in the common room, so Lily would actually see he was working before he had to do his usual mad rush to get his work done or ask me for help. Though that didn't stop him from doing the odd prank or showing off on the Quidditch pitch; after all that was his character; he couldn't change who he was and if that meant clashing with Snape then so be it. The only difference was he held his cool more and didn't resort to using his wand as much, but of course when you're friends with Sirius things tend to get heated up quickly. But your mother eventually noticed in those situations, as much as James hated Snape he was still trying to keep Sirius from taking it too far, something he wouldn't of even considered doing before the end of 5th year."  
  
After hearing Remus reminisce of better times in his youth, he felt much better and he thought he might actually take Remus up on his offer of seeing memories of his parents sometime in the future.  
  
"Dumbledore told us that you thought Sirius was being held captured in the Department of Mysteries, but what I don't understand is why you thought that in the first place?" questioned Remus, surprising Harry at the quick change of conversation.  
  
"It was Voldemort, ok! He tricked me into thinking he had him. Torturing him. I thought it was like what happened to Mr. Weasley at Christmas."  
  
"But what about your training with Snape, by then you should have been able to tell if you were seeing Voldemort's memories or something that he was fabricating."  
  
"Well, after I looked in Snape's Pensive he refused to teach me again." By the way Remus reacted to this, it seemed like he didn't know that Snape had stopped his lessons.  
  
"That....agh! He _knew_ why you had to do those lessons, they were important! This is all his fault!"  
  
"No, Remus! No one made me look into that Pensive, but my own stupid curiosity."  
  
"Harry, even if you shouldn't of looked, Snape knew he had to teach you those lessons and he didn't even tell the Order!"  
  
Remus paced a few more steps before he sat back down in front of Harry with a very serious look on his face.  
  
"Look, Harry, I'm going to teach you Occlumency. I'm not as good as Snape is, but it's enough to help stop the nightmares or visions or whatever you want to call the things Voldemort's been sending you, but if we do this we have to keep it secret." At Harry's puzzled look he continued. "Secret from Dumbledore because he didn't want to let me teach you in the first place. He knows that it's very dangerous to do this, but it's a risk we have to take now that Snivellous won't teach you. We can't wait for Dumbledore to come up with another solution when there's one right here. We just have to take it slow and easy."  
  
"But why is it dangerous with you and not with Snape?"  
  
"That's because I'm not alone," said Remus, simply tapping the side of his head. "The mind of the werewolf might be dormant until the full moon but its still there. Other then the transformation, that's the main reason why the Ministry discriminates against us, especially that old toad of a lady Umbridge."  
  
"You see, the werewolf in me changed my body; it made me stronger, faster and enhanced my senses enough to deem me having an unfair advantage to normal folk in everyday life, but you tell me isn't gaining knowledge giving you an unfair advantage to normal folk?" He looked at Harry shrugging a sheepish apology at getting slightly carried away and changing the subject.  
  
"Well, what I'm trying to say is that, I'm essentially different to you, so the process maybe much more... intense. You'll be able to sense the emotions I'm feeling at seeing your memories and there's always a chance the werewolf in me might want to interact with you, in what way, I can't possibly say." Remus seemed to have finally calmed down properly and was a bit apprehensive to what Harry would say.  
  
"Harry, if you don't want to do it, I will more than understand-"  
  
"I do!" said Harry fiercely "I've got to do it! I won't allow that bastard in my head again."  
  
"All right then..." said Remus, slightly shocked at Harry's determination "But let's make sure we both have a full stomach before we try it out. This is going to be a much bigger strain on your magic then it was when you did it with Snape."  
  
-  
  
After a full lunch of which Harry quickly whipped up something for the both of them to eat, they were now standing in the centre of the living room, with all the furniture pushed to the sides.  
  
"Ok, ready, Harry? Clear your mind."  
  
Harry scowled angrily and couldn't help losing his temper. "How in the bloody hell am I suppose to do that!"  
  
Remus looked momentarily taken aback before his face darkened as he asked, "Didn't Snape explain to you what Occlumency was about?"  
  
"All he ever told me was that Occlumency wasn't like Muggle mind tricks and that I had to clear my mind for it to work, but he never told me how I was suppose to do it. Besides even if I could, he didn't even give me the time to prepare."  
  
"Snivellous!" growled Remus before walking a few paces to calm him self. "Snape is an accomplished Legilimens, he should have told you the basics of how to guard your mind and the first thing he should have helped you with was to pick a safeguard memory." Remus frowned deeply when he saw Harry's confused expression. "It's a memory that you feel comfortable with, it won't help you right now but when you've had plenty of experience with guarding your memories, it should help you realise someone's trying to enter your mind."  
  
"Er, ok, so that's like choosing a happy memory when I'm trying to cast a Patronus."  
  
"Well, yes and no, once you've chosen your memory it's best to keep the same one and focus on that when you're trying to clear your mind. For example, mine is working on the Marauders map with your father and Sirius late at night, the last people in the common room. So that's one thing you should think about tonight and don't be surprised if it takes you sometime to think of a memory you feel comfortable with."  
  
Harry didn't think that would be too hard, most of his best memories where of Hogwarts or staying with the Weasleys, but he didn't have enough time to think about it properly because Remus had already started to say something else.  
  
"...That's sorted out, all you have to do is use that memory to help focus your thoughts. The basic difference between a mind protected with Occlumency and one that isn't, is how your long-term memories are sorted. For example, at the moment, your memories are probably not in any particular order, whereas my memories are grouped in sectors. For example, memories of the famous Marauder pranks are in one section, studying for the NEWT's in another and so on. However, the order of my sectors are still random compared to an accomplished Legilimens such as Snape. His sectors, I believe, would also be in chronological order, therefore I wouldn't be surprised if there were at least only two particular memories grouped in each of the vast number of sectors in his mind." Remus waited for Harry to nod in understanding before he continued speaking.  
  
"Seeing as there's not much we can do now until you've picked a safeguard memory, I'll search through your mind to see how ordered your memories are, ready?"  
  
"Er, Ok, go"  
  
Remus took out his wand and made eye contact with Harry, before waving his wand and casting '_Legilimens_.'  
  
Straight away memories started flashing through his mind, but the blatant difference between Remus's technique and Snape's was the memories they looked through. Snape, on one hand, searched for all the memories that pained him or were embarrassing, whereas Remus searched through his memories where he was happy or carefree, most noticeably when he was catching the Snitch while he was playing Quidditch or other memories of his friends.  
  
The memories slowly drifted to a stop until he was back again, standing in his front room with Remus opposite him. However, Remus didn't seem to look happy.  
  
"Harry, he didn't probe any of your happy memories, did he?"  
  
"What? Snape? No, he always went for the memories that embarrassed me or confused him I think, how could you tell?"  
  
"I can tell because while Severus was searching through your bad memories, he was forcing your mind to sort the discarded memories he'd viewed into a particular order. Whereas all your good memories are simply there. This proves to me that he could have taught you properly if he could force your mind to do this."  
  
Harry knew the reason why Snape didn't teach him properly and it was the same reason why Snape tried to provoke him so much. He was his father's son.  
  
"Well I suppose that's all we can do for today, before you find your safeguard memory."  
  
The pair lapsed into silence as they both moved the furniture back to how it was in the first place; he wasn't sure why Remus didn't just use his magic, but he welcomed the time to think.  
  
"Harry, have you given any thought to what you're going to do after Hogwarts?"  
  
'Who knows if I'll live that long,' Harry thought, and a dark shadow passed over his face until he quickly scolded himself for thinking such things, when Remus gave him an appraising look.  
  
"Well I did ask Professor McGonagall about becoming an Auror, but she said I would have to work really hard to get the grades and I doubt I got that O in potions I need to get into the NEWT's class." Remembering back to his talk with Professor McGonagall, Harry couldn't help him self and gave a small chuckle, which didn't go unnoticed by Remus.  
  
"Oh, what's got you giddy all of a sudden?" Remus said, bemused.  
  
"Nothing really, just that Professor McGonagall said she'd help me become an Auror if it was the last thing she did because Umbridge basically told her I didn't have a chance of becoming one."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow and gave Harry a devious look  
  
"Did she now?" was all he said before he changed the subject abruptly.  
  
Time flew by as Harry shared stories with Remus of happy moments in his last two years at Hogwarts before it was eventually time for Remus to go and they where both standing by the front door.  
  
"I can never replace Sirius, no more than Sirius could ever replace James," his voice hitching as he said it, "but I just wanted to say that if you find it too hard to use the mirror, you can write me instead. I'll always have the time to help you and to guide you, Harry. I just wanted you to know it, that's all. I'm here if you need me," he finished, lowering his eyes to the floor and withdrew the hand he had placed on Harry's shoulder while he was talking.  
  
"Remus, I know you're not trying to take anyone's place, but I'm, I'm happy to know you're there." It wasn't much, and the words were clumsy, but the smile on Lupin's face was genuine.  
  
"Goodbye, Harry. I'll see you again soon. Take care."  
  
"You too."  
  
-  
  
Author Notes: -  
  
I went back and improved both chapthers and thanks goes to my new beta Holly for looking over my fic too.  
  
You wont have to wait too long for the next chapter.  
  
Thanks to my first ever reviewers Kirjava Deamon and Pblegacy.  
  
Please let me know what you think, I welcome any comments you might want to make.


	3. Acceptance

**Harry Potter and the Clash of Souls  
**  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and her fantastic creation, including its characters, places, and things belong to her and her alone. Being inspired, and being bereft of book six; I do nothing but emulate and elaborate. This  
is not intended to steal from her work, or for any monetary benefit.  
  
**-CHAPTER THREE-**  
  
Acceptance  
  
Harry had spent the rest of his time after Remus left watching television in the front room. He wasn't sure what time the Dursley would be back from Dudley's birthday outing, so he thought he'd indulge in a luxury he rarely had in the past. He had watched the end of a James Bond film, though missing most of the plot development made it harder for him to understand what was going on, except that Bond killed the bad guy and got the women in the end. If only real life was that simple, he thought.  
  
The arrival of the Dursleys signalled his self exile to his bedroom. He didn't really want to spend the rest of his night listening to Dudley brag about how he wasn't scared of the big roller-coaster ride he had went on in the theme park. Every time Dudley mentioned it though, he noticed aunt Petunia seemed to pale another shade. He'd wager a bet that Dudley had forced her to ride with him too.  
  
It was with that last image, Harry decided to make a start at finding his safe guard memory. It was getting quite late but he presumed it wouldn't be that hard to find one that would suit his needs. Nope, it shouldn't take too long to find.  
  
The Weasleys he thought, a family he would give anything to truly be a part off. Any of his memories with the Weasleys could be his safe guard memory. He thought back to the first time he met Ron on the Hogwarts Express, his first friend, but that didn't leave him happy for long. He remembered Ron had asked to see his scar nearly straight away when he revealed himself. His thoughts suddenly took a turn and drifted to darker memories. Memories of when Ron had turned against him, become jealous of the fame his scar brought him, fame he had never wanted in the first place.  
  
Ginny, he quickly thought to stop falling into a depression. He knew hardly anything about her except she was a great flyer and that she supposedly had a fiery temper. That didn't really make him feel better, he had known Ginny for how many years now and that was all he could recall? No, that wasn't all, he remembered the Chamber. The Chamber of Secrets. It certainly did hold many secrets that still disturbed him today, things that he had pushed right to the back of his memory. Things that he had seemingly forgotten until Ginny had reminded him last year, she had been possessed. Now they had something in common, something that showed they were alike. They both had been tainted by Voldemorts presence deep inside of them, inside their souls.  
  
Mr. Weasley, yes Mr. Weasley. His questions about Muggles were always strange and funny. Things he took for granted amazed Mr. Weasley, and he had many a time conversation that would just help him to forget where he was, as he tried his hardest to make Mr. Weasley understand the joys of television. Mr. Weasley even went to the limits to try and heal himself by using stitching on his wounds...his mortal wounds. Wounds from a snake that he envisioned, that he felt, the slithering long movements and the thrill of biting down on his warm flesh.  
  
Mrs. Weasley his thoughts quickly adjusted to. She treated him like her own son fussing and bone crushing hugs whenever they met after a long absence. She even came to Hogwarts for him, to be his family, the champion's family. Family? Her family would die because of him, she knew it, she saw it, she even dreamt it, her greatest fear. All her family strewn dead on the floor...but he was there too.  
  
_"Ouch"_  
  
Hedwig had flown over and nipped him on the ear, once again stopping him from focusing to much on his bad memories. He couldn't help it lately and it seemed like thinking up a good safe guard memory was going to be harder then he thought. He wished he could just get out of here. Fly to somewhere better where he could live properly, glide on his Firebolt...but he couldn't even do that. His Firebolt was still taken from him thanks to Umbridge. She hadn't given it back to him before he left Hogwarts, he hoped no one had taken it for their own. It was the first thing Sirius had ever given him and he had lost it just like how he had ended up damaging both the knife and the mirror Sirius had given him too.  
  
He wished he was just with his friends, not alone with his books and the Dursleys. He thought of his earliest memories, memories of when he shared time with Hermione and Ron just relaxing. Relaxing under the tree near the lake, being so comfortable that they didn't mind the silence of no one talking. That really did reflect the innocence they still had, being ignorant in a world that held so many secrets that it wasn't truly black and white or plainly Slytherin against Gryffindor.  
  
That was it, his safe guard memory he concluded. A memory that wasn't tainted by any darkness just pure tranquillity. A memory that he realised would calm him whenever he let his emotions get out of control and he lashed out. This year he promised to himself once again that it would be different and he would make sure of that. A faint smile of true achievement wandered on to his features as he drifted off into restless sleep.  
  
-  
  
Harry found himself walking through the streets of Hogsmeade. It was night time and eerily quiet as everyone was safely tucked away beneath their sheets in their beds. The famous Honeydukes and Zonkos closed to all till the morning, but Harry didn't mind. He felt quite content to be alone and to think about nothing but the details he hardly noticed when the streets were teeming with Hogwarts students and other Wizard and Witches going about their business. It was only too soon that he had wandered past all the shops and had come to the hill below the Shrieking Shack. But what met him was nothing he had ever expected.  
  
There standing before him in dark as the night robes was Voldemort. Voldemort in all his hated glory, with his pitiful followers, the epitome of dark body guards all standing in a semi circle behind him. Death Eaters. Death Eaters all dressed in black, blank white masks covering faces of prestige people of the Wizarding community. Wands drawn with the sickly charge of an Unforgivable waiting to rip from the core of each of their wands.  
  
_"Crucio."_  
  
A single icy command that only betrayed the glee caused by saying such a word was felt by one alone. Each and every one of them relished and enjoyed the cries that poured from this forsaken soul. To hate to such a degree did not faze them, it was after all, _power_. Their own power that they manipulated this boy to submit and cry out at the pain they so willingly caused. They craved more each time, like a toxin it seeped into them, a pleasure that could only be filled by the power of revenge. The power of malignity. The power of _hate_.  
  
"Enough."  
  
Harry collapsed, watched with half drooped eyes as Voldemort advanced. He commanded all attention and his follower watched with their eyes alone, always at the ready for their Dark Lord to command them to do his every bidding. The only thing to brake the silence of this forsaken night where the footsteps of Voldemort and Harry's heavy breaths. It took an effort for him to even breath for the pain from so many castors was unbearable. The pain in his scar was merely annoying compared to what he felt only moments ago.  
  
"Open your eyes Potter to your new Lord and master. You alone have caused yourself enough misery trying to deny what you know is inevitable."  
  
Harry didn't move, he couldn't, the pain was to much. He tried not to listen to the silkily calm words, but the seeds of doubt were already growing in his mind.  
  
"It was your fault your precious Godfather is dead, yours and yours alone." Voldemort paused to walk around Harry. "Yes, I can see it all clearly, death. It's your fault that all your friends will die, starting with that Mudblood of yours too Potter".  
  
"Leave them alone. I didn't kill Sirius, I wanted to save him". he said between gasps.  
  
"Oh but you did, it was all in that mind of yours." Said Voldemort sliding a long thin finger down Harry's forehead, wanting to force a reaction that did not come. "You were afraid I'd take your Godfather away from you, just like how I took your parents away. You drove him to his death, only to stop me from receiving the immense pleasure I would have taken from killing him myself," said Voldemort with a hideous laugh.  
  
"No, I...you're trying to...get out my head!"  
  
"I'm only telling you the truth, _Harry_, your own selfishness killed him."  
  
"No I...I didn't kill Sirius. It was your _worthless_ slave who killed him and I will make her pay, as well as you!" Voldemort plainly looked at Harry before he gave a chilling laugh.  
  
'How _dare_ he!', Harry thought, 'how _dare_ he laugh!' Anger raged inside of him, manipulating him, blinding his thoughts, making him all too aware of the darkness that was beginning to pulse and radiate inside of him.  
  
"Yes. My precious follower did kill him, but how are you going to make her pay?"  
  
Voldemort gave a chilling laugh, sweeping his gaze over his followers till he stopped on one. A feminine chortle slipped easily from under the blank mask of the robed figure, but it broke abruptly when Harry raised his gaze from the floor for the first time to fix the figure with a piercing glare. A low menacing growl escaped his gritted teeth, but his dark feelings of revenge were momentarily crushed from Voldemorts next words.  
  
"And me? No chance. You already tried to curse her once with one of my favourite tools. The Cruciatus wasn't it? Yes, you did, didn't you?  
  
Voldemort finally took his gaze away from his most loyalist of all followers to tear away his prisoners last resolves.  
  
"But, like everything else, you were too weak to take your vengeance. Let me help you repay the favour instead, by allowing me to free you from your miseries. After all, it's only two simple words".  
  
_'Why though?'_ Another voice much clearer had drifted into the back of his mind._ 'Stupid thing to let him do really' said the voice.  
_  
"No. That'd be too easy. I wouldn't be getting anything from that. Yes. I'm sure I can use that Mudblood of yours for something...pleasurable. It's all she's worth. I'd be doing her a favour, or shall I let her watch while you _beg_ me to kill you. Better yet, let her watch as you _plead_ me to allow you to kill yourself" Voldemorts sickly pale fingers were twisting in the air each time he rubbed his chin as he thought of better plans for his defeated foe.  
  
_'Why on Earth would you want to kill yourself,'_ said the other voice a little more firmer._ 'No. You made a promise to not let your friends go through what you did with Sirius. You can't leave them, they will suffer and grieve far worse then you ever did.'  
_  
"Well, what do you say Potter, your life for the girl?"  
  
_'Didn't you?'_  
  
"Well? Answer me Potter? "  
  
_'Didn't you!'_  
  
_"No!_ I will never leave my friends to you. I won't let you hurt them." Harry finally pushed himself up through his depression and pain to stand up against the monster that was in front of him, taunting him with his cheap attempts at bargaining. He had commanded his followers to curse him. To take his power and leave his body still reaping the affects of the Cruciatus. But with every last ounce of strength he had, he would use it to defiantly match Voldemort's glare and stance.  
  
"So be it. You had your chance, now you will suffer before you will see your worthless Godfather and your good for nothing parents again!" Spat Voldemort, shaking with fury that his offer was refused so flatly.  
  
Harry only smiled in return, it had only taken him a moment to change the position of their roles. Voldemort had lost his cool collection whilst he had found his in an understanding that was supposed to be beyond his years.  
  
"Tom, wont you learn that there are worse things then death. You can't scare me no more with your threats, I'm not the one afraid to die. My family is waiting for me".  
  
"How dare you! Kill him! Kill him now!"  
  
-  
  
Harry abruptly woke up from the nightmare he was having, vaguely remembering it was the first time his dream had changed completely since the Department of Mysteries. Now he felt a huge weight was off his shoulders and with a new sense of clarity that he truly believed he didn't kill Sirius. He felt different somehow, but this fresh sort of understanding of his prophesised enemy clouded the changes he had felt shift inside of him in that one moment his eyes had met Bellatrix Lestranges'.  
  
It all soon faded away though and he couldn't help but groan when he looked at his clock and it read only 3am. His mind was feeling too wide-awake to go back to sleep right now, so he decided to go downstairs for a while.  
  
Harry paused in the doorway of the kitchen, his aunt was awake staring out the window. An eerily dark green mist seemed to hug against the night, as thick as fog covering the crescent moon high up in the blackened sky. The lack of stars did nothing to avert the unearthly feelings coming from seeing this oddly sight. It all but bode some sort of foreshadowing upon the horizon, especially after how his dream ended with the night sky filled with green light.  
  
"Harry! Why- I didn't know you were still awake. I just came down for a cup of tea," Aunt Petunia explained while filling the kettle. She slightly narrowed her eyes and looked at him carefully. "I don't suppose you'd like one?"  
  
Harry surprised that his aunt offered him something, merely nodded his head and sat down at the kitchen table feeling quite uncomfortable while he waited for his Aunt to finish preparing the tea.  
  
"Mrs Figg is visiting later today and she is bringing her sister and her niece. For some strange reason she wants you to join us." Frowning she continued, "I expect you to be on your best behaviour and definitely no mentioning of that freak school of yours. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia." Now that he knew Mrs Figg was really a squib he wondered if her relatives where witches, it would be good to see someone else from his world he thought.  
  
Absentmindedly he took off his glasses to massage his eyes, even though his mind was wide-awake his body was still screaming for sleep, and he wondered why his aunt was up at this time. Looking over at his aunt now he was surprised to see her staring at him with her mouth hanging somewhat open.  
  
"I don't know what's happened to you, but your eyes look just the same as Lily's were when I saw her for the last time alive. They look murky now, a dark green, no longer full of the wonder and cheer they use to have since the first time you came back from Hogwarts. You've lost something" She said shaking her head slightly. "Your souls damaged...your innocents." She paused as she continued to watch Harry's eyes slowly widen. "You might look like that awful _boy_ but your eyes are just like Lily's, they show your true self, always determined and a need to prove yourself. I don't know much more about you, but what I've seen so far is nothing compared to that _Potter_. You're an Evan's first and don't forget that. Now off to bed."  
  
Harry completely shocked at his Aunt's behaviour followed her wishes and quickly hurried out of the room, not even getting a chance to drink any of his tea. It wasn't to long before Harry was drifting back to sleep with thoughts of what turned his aunt to hate magic so much. But all his wonderings kept coming back to his father, did he do something so terrible that it made her fear the Wizarding world and all Potters alike?  
  
-  
  
Harry had been woken by a loud shout from his aunt telling him that Mrs Figg would be coming soon. Looking at his clock he wondered if his Aunt had simply just lost track of time or did she really let him sleep in to nearly midday? Well his body certainly needed the extra rest he thought to himself. He pulled out any old clothes from his trunk and quickly rushed downstairs to get some breakfast, only to be shouted at and ordered back up the stairs. He had to make himself look respectable for his guests apparently.  
  
Scowling to himself he wondered how he could ever look respectable wearing Dudley's old cast off, some didn't even fit him anymore. Maybe he should just wear his school robes, now that would be making a statement, one which he thought his aunt probably wouldn't like at all.  
  
On the way back downstairs, dressed in a pair of denim jeans frayed along the bottom and a large dark green t-shirt, which was tucked into his jeans, he thought he done his best with the choices he had on offer. His wand was tucked deep into his side pocket, he really did try to listen to Mad-Eye Moody. He didn't want to blow a chunk out of his bum. Harry was just making a last ditch effort at smoothing down his hair when the door bell rang. Aunt Petunia gave a quick glance at Harry's clothes before she opened the door, a wide slightly fake smile was pasted across her face.  
  
Aunt Petunia ushered Mrs Figg in gushing with pleasant comments, but that wasn't what struck Harry dumb. Following her was Professor McGonagall, his Transfiguration teacher from Hogwarts. She was dressed in such formal Muggle clothing that she would never seem to pass as a Witch. With a black long skirt and a plain white blouse, her choice of clothing did not depict anything other then control. Of course her hair was also tide back in the usual tight bun she would wear at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was about to voice his surprise when McGonagall gave him a quick look silencing him instantly. Of all the people he thought he might see today McGonagall was one of the last to come to mind. The only explanation he could come up with, for this little visit, was that Dumbledore was checking up on him. A thought he didn't like at all. He was left here alone for eleven years before anybody from the Wizarding world was sent to see him, why should Dumbledore care now, aren't the guards that constantly watch him enough?  
  
Harry was broken out of his heated thoughts when his gaze landed on the figure who had just steped out from behind his professor. A slightly short girl round about his age stood shyly next to Mrs. Figg. She wore blue denim jeans with a pink t-shirt that said 'Angel' in silver writing. Her brown hair was left dangling over her face almost acting like a barrier protecting her from the people she was about to meet.  
  
"Natalie dear don't be so shy, this is my good friend Petunia and her nephew Harry who lives with her," said Mrs. Figg by way of introduction. The girl in question, Harry noticed barely lifted her head to give a shy smile to Aunt Petunia, but when she turned her hazel eyes upon Harry she caught him quiet by surprise when she gave a small wink. He looked at the others to see if they noticed but Mrs. Figg had already moved on to introduce his Professor to his Aunt.  
  
"Minerva you say? Are you sure we haven't met sometime before. I think I can recall your face from somewhere." Said aunt Petunia, her eyes slightly narrowing as she tried to remember.  
  
"I don't believe I had the...pleasure off meeting you before. I'm sure I would remember if I had".  
  
Aunt Petunia continued to search McGonagall face before she broke out into a wide smile and guided everyone into the living room.  
  
It was awfully boring Harry thought. Mrs. Figg really did like her stories about her cats and it seemed like McGonagall shared her enthusiasm for the creatures. Though he thought he should of realised that sooner since she is a cat animagus after all. The conversations appeared to leave the realm of animals to the terrible weather they had been having lately, but Harry's thought soon drifted back to the skill of animagus transformation. His father and Sirius were animagus and he wondered if the animal they became reflected who they were or if you got to choose which animal you wanted to be. He knew Sirius had some traits from his Snuffles form but that could of been because of his time in Azkaban. He had said many times before that when he couldn't take the cold of the dementors he would transform, where he held fewer memories. On the other hand McGonagall was a feline and he couldn't remember her being overly curious. He was broken out of his wonderings when Mrs. Figg directly talked to him.  
  
"Harry why don't you take Nat up to your bedroom while the grown ups talk more personal matters. I doubt you two won't have a hard time at finding some common ground" said Mrs Figg with a strange chuckle.  
  
Harry's eyes widened and he was about to protest, not to mention Aunt Petunia suddenly became quiet anxious. She was probably afraid that Natalie would find out about his magical abilities, though he was sure that his Aunt wouldn't put it in those terms.  
  
He gave a quick look at Natalie to gauge her reaction whilst he tried to come up with an excuse, but all thought left his brain when he saw the girl smiling. It was not the look he was expecting.  
  
"Your quiet right Arabella, I'm sure Nat would enjoy spending more time with people closer to her own age" Said McGonagall leaving Harry speechless again, what were they trying to do?  
  
"Are you sure?" Was the feeble attempt his Aunt had made to stop the situation from evolving, but soon Harry was leading the way to his bedroom whilst his Aunt was listening with rapt attention at the gossip Mrs Figg had about the neighbour down the street.  
  
His room was messier than he thought it was earlier. He had tried to keep his room tidy this year, just encase he had any unexpected company, though more in the magical gaurd sense then the girl that stood behind him looking around his room, but he just couldn't be bothered. Most of the books he had read or referred to when he worked on his summer home studies were all around his bedroom. His trunk lay opened, revealing a jumbled mixture of Muggle clothes and Wizard robes that had spilled to the floor on his attempts at searching for clothes good enough for company.  
  
Harry started picking up the books and placing them in his trunk. Natalie all the while had moved into his room and was looking critically at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Sorry for the mess, I didn't think anyone was going to come into my room." he said sincerely  
  
"I told you before I like it like this, not so tidy like the rest of the house." Whipping around Tonks was standing there with a cheerful smile and bright pink spiky hair.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry."  
  
"Mrs. Figg is your aunty?" Harry asked bewildered  
  
"Of course she isn't, that was all just a cover story to get us in the house while the Dursleys are here."  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel a little better with Tonks here; her insistent perkiness and odd ever-changing hair colour just lightened any situation  
  
"So how comes you've went to all this trouble to just see me?"  
  
"Well McGonagall brought me a long to tell you a bit about Auror training after you finish at Hogwarts and later when Mrs. Figg distracts your Aunt, McGonagall's going to tell ya about your NEWTs study."  
  
"I can't believe Dumbledore gone to all this trouble, from his letter he sounded really busy. With the Order I suppose."  
  
"Harry, this hasn't got anything to do with Dumbledore, this was all McGonagall's idea, a certain werewolf friend of ours reminded her of a promise she made to one of her favourite students."  
  
"Remus! I knew he had something planned, I can't believe McGonagall going to help me, I thought she was just saying that because of Umbridge," he laughed to himself before he remembered the end of Tonk's sentence. "Hey! What makes you think I'm one of McGonagall's favourite students, that sounds more like Hermione, I'm not near enough as good as her with transfiguration."  
  
"Oh, Harry, you just have to see it when she's defending you against Snape." Said Tonks with a wide smile  
  
Harry really wondered how many more surprises he could take; today was really shaping up to be something else highly unexpected.  
  
"Well where should I start?" Said Tonks with a thoughtful expression. "Well it takes roughly three years to become an Auror. In your first year you basically get advanced teaching. It will mostly be further information on the stuff you'll learn in your NEWT classes this year and the next. That wont be a problem for you because everything will be fresh in your mind, unlike the older people who will be trying to become Aurors with you."  
  
Harry only nodded, eager to find out more.  
  
"You get a whole bunch of exams at the end of that and if you do well you get partnered with an Auror who will sort of act like your mentor. Because I was straight out of Hogwarts I did well enough to get partnered up with Kingsley. He basically took me through my last two years, helping me improve and telling me things I had to watch out for."  
  
"I think the ones who didn't do well enough to get a mentor had to team up with each other and learn for themselves or either retake the year again. Now second year is battle strategies, my favorite, because you get to learn different curses and charms you can incorporate into your duals. I heard your pretty good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, so you'll probably enjoy it as much as I did. Theres a whole load of other little stuff we did during the year but thats the main part."  
  
"The third year was terrible for me, a real nightmare. It was all about stealth and tracking, which I nearly failed. I'm alright with tracking but it's the stealth part that gets me. When it comes to balance I'm perfect in a dual but when it's trying to be quiet in a situation, something nearly always happens to me."  
  
"So how did you pass then?"  
  
"Oh when it came to my exam I casted a sliencing charm around all the objects around the room, so if I knocked into them they wouldn't make a noise, but if anybody else did then sound would be twice as loud." She smiled wildly obviously proud. "That one impressed them, they said never saw the charm used like that before."  
  
"Once I passed I stayed with Kinglsey for a few raids before I could work on my own, that was about six months I think. I'll never forget my first raid, this nasty bugger got me with an expiliarmus and then encircled me with this ring of fire. He wasn't purticularly skilled in the Dark Arts so if it wasn't for Kingsley stunning him, I would of been burnt to a crisp. If he was stronger he might of been able to hold me captured in that ring and probably make Kingsley surrender too, but he couldn't control the flaming circle from shrinking. He just wanted to escape with his stolen dark arts artifacts, and if he killed me in the process he would of gone straight to Azkaban. I think his own spell scared him more then Kingsley did."  
  
Harry could remember Kingsley dualing and he was a formidable foe. If that man was more afraid of the spell then Kingsley then it must be really one of the Dark Arts. To use such a spell must of made him really sick, he didn't think he could do that again not after knowing what it would feel like.  
  
-  
  
Tonks was good for Harry, she boosted his confidence level in himself and he found that he remembered more of what she said. It was like everything she was telling him was a secret that he wasn't supposed to know. Like the strange spells that he wouldn't even recognise or which book to read to find out how to do such things.  
  
A sharp knock at the door broke Tonks of from the current story she was telling. She closed her eyes and screwed up her face and she was once again Natalie. Harry made sure that Tonks was ok before he crossed over to his door and opened it to see McGonagall frowning at the locks that he had forgotten about was there. She glanced at the cat flap on his door, which only deepened her frown to a scowl.  
  
"I won't even begin to comment, the lack of any photographs downstairs has confirmed my original opinions of the Dursley so many years ago. They are the worst Muggles I have ever seen."  
  
"So you have met Aunt Petunia and the Dursleys before then?" Said Harry, he wasn't complaining, he agreed whole heartily with McGonagall's opinions.  
  
"I met your Aunt very briefly when she was still an Evans at your parents wedding, but I watched over the Dursley for a day in my anmagius form." At Harry's questioning expression, she continued with a sad tone. "It was the day after that fateful Halloween so many years ago, the day Albus left you in their possession. I know now that I should of argued more with Albus about where you should of lived, but his reasons were quite persuading, and in away he was correct. Though I am surprised how you managed to live in such an environment and still turn out how you have." Said McGonagall with a small sad smile.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say, he had rarely seen this side from McGonagall and he wasn't sure if it made him entirely comfortable. McGonagall seemed to collect herself as she continued her attempt at talking in an even tone.  
  
"Mrs. Figg has managed to convince your aunt into letting Tonks come visit you Harry, just as long as it doesn't interfere with your...chores." Said McGonagall, her mouth forming a thin line of disapproval.  
  
They spent the next half an hour or so discussing the best courses for him to take. They decided on NEWT Level Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. McGonagall seemed to have a lot of faith in Harry and that he did well enough to get into that NEWT level class. Although Care of Magical Creatures was one of his favourite classes, mainly because of Hagrid, he wasn't sure whether he should take it at NEWT level, or even at all. He decided to ask Remus, as well as Ron and Hermione for their advice.  
  
It was either that or Divination or Astronomy to choose from and he really didn't like either of them compared to Hagrid's class, even if it could be a danger to his health. He had until the middle of August to fill out the rest of his schedule; by that time he would know what his OWLs are and hopefully be staying with the Weasleys.  
  
"I really think I'd choose Hagrid's class professor, but I'll think about Astronomy."  
  
"That you do Harry. If you had taken a real subject like Arithmancy instead of Divination during your first option takes we wouldn't be having this talk. During my years at Hogwarts nobody wasted their time with crystal ball gazing. Arithmancy taught you how to use your logic, not open up a third eye."  
  
"I don't think I would of enjoyed it much, its Hermione favourite subject and she's always talking about how hard it is."  
  
McGonagall merely frowned "And you enjoyed Divinations? Yes, I suppose Trelawney's attempts at prophesising are ones to listen to. How many children did she say you were going to have?" Said McGonagall, a small smile spreading across her serious facade.  
  
"Well Mr Potter, I suggest you give some thought to Astronomy but I agree if you carry on with Care of Magical Creatures your last years will be well rounded. Most of what you'll learn in those NEWT classes will cover the course material in the electives that are also on offer"  
  
"I didn't know there were other subjects I could study," said Harry, greatly curious at what else he could take.  
  
"Yes there are quite a few available for sixth years to choose from who want to specialise in a certain area once they graduate from Hogwarts. I wouldn't suggest you taking any of the electives, I don't think you'd want to learn things twice in those other classes." At Harry's confused expression she continued. "For example, we have on offer an in-depth study off magical herbs and fungi, this lesson would work best when taken with Herbology but because you are taking Potions it is not needed"  
  
"I think I understand, if I didn't get into potions or the other NEWT classes I would take an elective"  
  
"More or less, the electives are for only a year, so even if you got the grade for the NEWT class, it might work for your advantage to take an elective. Therefore you'll get the chance to take another selection of electives in your seventh year.  
  
Harry wasn't sure if that sounded any better and he wondered if his friends would decide to take an elective. It occurred to him that he didn't really know what they wanted to be. Ron said something about being an Auror but he wasn't sure about Hermione or Neville.  
  
"If a student failed or not achieved a high enough score in their OWLs, remedial courses would be more beneficial then electives but I won't digress, I am fully confidant that you have done well. Since our talk I noticed an improvement in your Transfiguration practical work, however your theory stills needs some work".  
  
The small praise he received from McGonagall was enough to set him smiling and made him determined to prove to his professor that he could do well.  
  
"Well if there's nothing else to be asked we shall make our leave" said McGonagall starting to get up.  
  
"Professor wait, is there anyway you could get my work marked. I want to see if what I've done is any good before I start revising," he said getting up to put together all the work he had done these past nights he had been back at Privet Drive.  
  
"What work Potter? After the OWL exams are taken students are relieved of any work and are only expected to revise for the first NEWT year. The only homework that was given to your student year was optional."  
  
"Yeah I did that work, here ya go," he said with a timid smile.  
  
"Well I never Potter, you certainly don't cease to amaze me. I'll be sure to mark your work personally. Tonks, you can return it the next time you visit Harry." She said waving the small bundle of parchment at the young Auror.  
  
Harry led them all back downstairs to where Aunt Petunia and Mrs Figg where just finishing with their tea; soon they where out the door and Harry was back in his bedroom, using his free time to glance through all the subjects' work McGonagall told him to look over again for the new term. The only exception Harry made was potions. He really wanted to show Snape up this year, and he knew he had some catching up to do. So Harry decided to work on the basic potion principles.  
  
Without Snape always lurking around him, Harry found that studying the basics actually helped him to understand more. He didn't do much advanced work, but Harry decided he would eventually concentrate on reviewing the first five years worth of work instead, and reassess where his past potions had failed according to Snape. Simple things like the fact that you couldn't mix dragon's blood with bat bile, was the difference between a ruined or a perfect potion. Harry couldn't understand why Snape hadn't taught these easy principles from the first day at Hogwarts. Harry spent the rest of his day and most of his night casually going over his work in preparation for when he would really start his studies. It was this night that marked the first time Harry would sleep peacefully, without the threat of nightmares surrounding the edges of his consciousness since the Department of Mysteries. It was the first of many tranquil nights to come.  
  
-  
  
Author Notes: -  
  
Thanks goes to my beta Holly for looking over my fic.  
  
Thanks for reviewing the last chapter J.Rain P and Kento  
  
Please let me know what you think, I welcome any comments you might want to make. 


	4. Reluctant Reminiscing

**Harry Potter and the Clash of Souls**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and her fantastic creation, including its characters, places, and things belong to her and her alone. Being inspired, and being bereft of book six; I do nothing but emulate and elaborate. Thisis not intended to steal from her work, or for any monetary benefit.  
  
Authors Note: Some of my readers told me there were quite a few spelling and grammar mistakes in this latest chapter. So I've basically went through it all and corrected what I missed before. I've also changed up some parts of this chapter that I weren't reallypleased with. For those that have read it already, it's generally the same, but just a bit easier to take in.

The next chapter will be coming very soon.

**-CHAPTER FOUR-**

**Reluctant Reminiscing **

"Harry! Where are you?"

The familiar voice of his one time professor woke him suddenly from his dreamless sleep.

"I'm up here Remus, I'll be down in a sec." He said, as he quickly changed out of his pyjamas and ran down the stairs to find Remus. He was standing in the living room looking out the window, he must have had a lot on his mind, for the expressions floating across his face were anything, but calm.

"Hello Harry, hmm just got up I see." Remus said pointing to Harry's still widely messed up hair.

'Why couldn't he have normal hair that stayed flat like any other normal person,' Harry thought to himself. He tried to hurriedly smooth it down, to no avail, before he asked what Remus was doing here at Privet Drive again so soon.

"Well, your uncles at work and your aunts taken your cousin shopping, so I thought I'd come and give you another lesson whilst the house was empty. Besides it was my shift to guard you, and we'll have plenty of time for a quick lesson before Mundungus comes to relieve me or the Dursley get back."

"All right, I'm surprised though that Aunt Petunia didn't even wake me up. You know? To warn me not to do any funny business while she's gone."

"Ahh well, something must of changed her mind." Remus said with a mischievous smirk, before he suddenly switched the focus back to why he came. "So, were you able to think of a safeguard memory?"

"Um, yeah. Took me a while though, but I found one. It's when me and-"

"Don't tell me your memory Harry! Let me test it and we'll see if it's a good one."

"Test it? How you're going to do that? Should I just…think about it? My memory I mean."

"Yes. Think about it hard. I want you to concentrate only on that one memory. If you've picked a good memory, one that doesn't have that many attachments to other memories, then I'll think we'll do fine." At Harry's confused look he further explained what he meant. "For example, if your memory was about creating your Patronus, then that memory might lead me to memories of me teaching you that charm, or actual memories of you battling against a Dementor."

"Oh right." Harry merely said, wondering if the memory he had chosen would be all right.

"Don't worry about it Harry. It usually takes some time before someone come up with a sufficient safeguard memory. The thing to realise is that it's nearly impossible to have a memory that doesn't relate to anything else you've done. You would have to physically create a situation to have a memory that doesn't. Short of sitting in a room by yourself for sometime…I'm not really sure what else you could do to. It's best to just choose a memory you feel that wont remind you of too many things and practice with it.

"Ok? Let's get started then. Just remember to concentrate on that one memory as hard as you can and we'll see. All I'm going to do is look at what you've chosen, I won't even try to delve deeper into your mind just yet. So, don't try to fight me, just concentrate. Concentrate hard."

_'Legilimens!_'

Harry suddenly felt content.

Here he was with his friend laying peacefully in the sun. They had nothing to do but only relax. It was strange, he felt like he was actually there, reliving the same memory that he knew happened so long ago. He could feel the cool air on his face and even read the small print of the book Hermione had left open from her earlier studies, but the memory ended all to soon for Harry to really look about.  
Nonetheless, when it faded away he realised he had shut his eyes and a small smile was playing across his face.

"Well done Harry. I must commend you on an excellent choice of one of your memories. I could really feel the peacefulness of that time; you were a lot younger in that memory weren't you? Was that before I taught you?"

"Yeah it was before all this…trouble started."

It was before the veil was roughly taken away from his eyes, he thought to himself sadly.

"Ok Harry, now I'm going to try and look for your other memories. I don't want you to fight it. I just want you to know what it feels like when someone's trying to get through your safeguard memory, and actually breaches it."

"Ready? _Legilimens!_"

He was on the floor, his head resting against a cloak he had folded up to prop against the tree's base. Hermione was next to him laying on her side with her eyes closed; her hand was lightly skimming the surface of her book, feeling the rough worn texture of the pages under her soft finger tips. But out of the corner of his eye he noticed something strange that distracted him. It was as if the landscape around him was pealing away like on a painter's canvas.

Gradually a darker surface could be seen, and all around him things were changing, students near him were walking faster then they should, as if someone just hit fast forward on a video player. Hermione and Ron were no longer next to him and he suddenly found himself alone in a room, a dark cupboard. He blinked rapidly, the sudden move had disoriented him, but as soon as he opened his eyes again he was once more standing in front of Remus, in the Dursleys front room.

"That was good for a while, but I think I managed to get through; though I wasn't sure what I was seeing. All I could feel was that you was very lonely and miserable. Where was that? When was that actually?"

All Harry did was point to the cupboard under the stairs. He had to sit down as a wave of tiredness suddenly swept across him, sapping his energy. He watched Remus through bleary eyes walk over to the door he pointed at, and saw him open the door to find his small mattress that still resided there, but was now somewhat surrounded and covered by boxes and cleaning appliances. Remus quickly looked back at Harry, disbelieving, but gradually putting the dots together.

"They..._no_, they couldn't have. Harry tell me they didn't..." Remus drifted into silence, too shocked to say anything. Harry didn't dare to look him in the eye; instead his focus was now on the floor in front of him.

"I-I think I should go. Harry I can't stay here, I can't focus…those Dursleys! If they came back right now I'd… I-I…I don't know what I'd do-." said Remus, his voice breaking as he felt both distress and anger for Harry's upbringing.

Harry wordlessly nodded, and vaguely heard the front door open and close. It was strange, he hadn't thought about his cupboard in such a long time, and even then he never felt like he did now. He always thought of his cupboard as a safe haven from the Dursleys, his own personal space, but now…now he wasn't sure.

Remus said to use a memory that didn't link to anything, and he thought he did, but how could have Remus seen his memories of his cupboard? The only way he could think of was that his feelings must have had been the same in both memories. But if that was true, why did Remus think he was lonely and miserable? He had nothing else to compare his life against back then, so he shouldn't have felt any different. Unless using legilimency revealed something that he had buried deeply inside of himself. Maybe locked up under lies he had tricked himself into believing to live in such conditions? Or if he really was truthful to himself, did he always long for another life back then? A life like Dudley's perhaps? He didn't know, but right now hefelt the loneliest he had ever felt before.

* * *

"I allowed you to stay here by yourself and you couldn't even do the washing up for me!" 

The shrill voice of his Aunt shouting next to him was enough to shock him out of whatever disheartening state he was in just moments ago.

"I'll be tiding up here so you better make sure upstairs, including your bedroom is spotless. We saw Natalie in the shopping centre today didn't we Diddy dearest?"

Harry looked behind him to see his cousin leaning against the door with a smug expression. He was seemingly tapping one foot unconcernedly against the floor, but Harry knew he was trying to draw his attention to his new trainers, just to try and make him jealous. He didn't really care, but some small part of him couldn't help wondering if Aunt Petunia would give him Dudley's old pair. It had been a long time since she'd given him any of Dudley's old cast offs.

Shaking his head dismissively he turned back to his Aunt wondering where this was going.

"She's such a sweet girl. She should be wanting to visit my Diddy dums not you." Said Aunt Petunia with a frown, which only deepened when Harry laughed. Now that he knew Tonks would be coming round later he couldn't help, but feel better, and the fact that his own Aunt liked someone magical, made it all the better. Of course she didn't know that Tonks was Natalie, but he wouldn't tell her that anytime soon.

She was just about to say something, and from her reddened cheeks he didn't think it was going to be anything nice, when Hedwig flew through the open kitchen window and landed on the counter top that was currently between him and his Aunt with a letter.

"Take that damn infernal bird with you upstairs now!"

He was already out the door with Hedwig on his shoulder and up the stairs before his Aunt had even finished shouting. Her heated last words, something along the lines of 'your lucky that Vernon isn't here,' were smothered by his bedroom door.

He quickly gave Hedwig some water and an owl treat before he ripped open the letter he had received.

_Dear Harry_

_I'm glad you're keeping your promise and writing to me; I really do worry about you Harry, especially when you're at the Dursleys. Hopefully you'll be with the others soon, at you know where. _

_I'm trying to persuade my dad not to take us on holiday this year so I can wait for you there, but he wants me to spend more time with him and my mum this summer. We've been invited somewhere I really don't want to go to, I'd much rather spend most of my summer with you and Ron._

_I think you should take Hagrid's class Harry. It might be a danger to your health, but you do better with it, then in Astronomy, and you actually learn something unlike in Divinations. Honestly, you should have dropped it when I did. _

_Well write me back soon Harry,_

_Luv Hermione_

He wasn't expecting Hermione to reply so quickly, but he didn't mind, he welcomed the distraction. At least now he had a second opinion on what subject to take for his NEWTs. Hagrid would be happy that he was taking his subject still, though he wondered if that meant Hermione was taking it as well. He wasn't sure about Ron, but he thought they wouldn't give up Hagrid's class either.

* * *

He had just finished writing his reply to Hermione, and had started his usual letter to the Order when the doorbell rang. 

'Good, Tonks is here,' he thought to himself. Knowing his Aunt was going to make him get the door anyway, he left his letter for later, and went to answer the door before his aunt bellowed for him.

It really was amazing he thought how Tonks could change her entire bubbly attitude to fit the obviously shy character of Natalie. Once again her brown hair was dangling over her face acting like the self-made barrier protecting her from the world. When she spoke it was almost like a gentle whisper that you had had to strain your ears to hear properly. He wondered if this particular quality made his Aunt like her even more. At least the thought of her being anything to do with magic never crossed her mind; at the most Harry supposed Aunt Petunia had only really been in the loud presence of the Weasleys.

With her whispering light voice, Natalie told Aunt Petunia that Mrs Figg had invited her around for some tea. As soon as his Aunt was out the house Nat's already familiar brown hair was merging softly into the shocking pink of Tonks' funky cool hairstyle.

"Tonks! What about Dudley? He might see you!"

"Your cousin? He's off smoking with his gang of 'big boys'; saw them in the park on the way over. Cat calls and wolf whistles. They sure make a girl feel _so_ wanted." She ended sarcastically.

'Dudley, Dudley, Dudley' he thought to himself, 'he couldn't understand how his cousin could get away with so much.'

"Oh before I forget here's your work back, McGonagall's marked it." Said Tonks pulling a bundle of work out a small handbag. Harry's forehead crinkled slightly in confusion, he hadn't noticed she was carrying one before.

"McGonagall said it was done really well, just a few mistakes here and there. Oh and she wants you to make sure you understand the theory for this years transfiguration projects. So that means Mr Potter, actually reading your school books before the term starts." Tonks said in a pretty good imitation of McGonagall.

"I know you'll do your best anyways. It'll have to be if you want to become an Auror. Besides with the Death Eaters becoming more bold since You-Know-Who's been properly revealed to the Ministry, we really need Auror's that know their stuff. It's not just normal MLE duty anymore, it's going to be life and death." Said Tonks growing sombre.

Harry didn't need to be told about Death Eaters and Voldemort. He knew he was back, hell he was even expecting it last year, but the way Tonks talked made it really seem like things had really started to go terrible in the Wizarding world.

"Fudge should have listened to me. I told him Voldemort was back. I bloody had to duel the bastard! As if I wanted more attention then I already had. It was that damn paper that said I did, all last year, twisting my words Hermione said. I told Dumbledore and I told Fudge to his face that he was back, but he didn't even believe me because he was too afraid of what it meant. Bet he's wetting himself now since the most of the same lot of Death Eaters I named where caught at the ministry. Had to take him bloody seeing him before he believed me, didn't it?"

"That's what I don't understand Harry, if you had names…then why didn't Fudge believe you? I heard you came back pretty messed up from wherever you got portkeyed to, and what happened to the other kid with you; well that should have been enough evidence."

Harry closed his eyes to try and stop the unbidden image of Cedric coming to the forefront of his mind.

"Fudge believed that Dumbledore wanted to take his job, and what I said was just a lie to make him look stupid. He was too afraid to believe that Voldemort could be back to destroy the relative peace the Wizarding community had built up since his last reign. He just blamed the whole thing on the delusional state of Barty Crouch Junior instead. He took the easy way instead of doing what was right."

"If he listened to you and Dumbledore then we'd be one up on those Death Eaters. Instead he's putting pressure on us now to make it seem like he's actually doing something." She said shaking her head angrily.

"Well he managed to get everyone believing I was a liar. Even people at Hogwarts thought I made it up, especially Umbridge. I wish I'd seen her face when she found out I was telling the truth."

"Yeah I'd hate to have been in your position last year; I can't even imagine her controlling Hogwarts. She's blind! She'll follow the Ministry to her death, not to mention get rid of anyone who's standing in Fudge's way."

"You don't have to tell me that. I'd doubt she let me become an Auror, even if I get the grades. She was quite adamant that she wouldn't let me become one as long as Fudge was Minister. That's why this whole thing with McGonagall started." Harry said with a frown marring his features.

"I'd be surprised to see that old bat try and stop you from becoming an Auror. She's crazy now, got lost in the forbidden forest at the end of your school term or something. Fudge won't even believe her stories about being chased by a horde of Centaurs. He's chalked it up as another one of her excuses to get rid of them permanently."

Harry joined Tonks laughing, however not for the same reasons as Tonks thought. Hermione can be equally as ruthless as the next person when she's pushed to it.

"Besides, if by some fluke she manages to stop you, I'll take you on." At Harry's confused look she went on. "I've nearly finished my mentorship with Kingsley, and by the time you've finished Hogwarts, I'd say I'd probably have enough experience working on my own. I could become your instructor for your first year and then your mentor when you pass the exams. I'd have to take a pay cut, and half my duties probably, but that wouldn't make a difference to what Fudge's doing to me now."

"Y-you'd do that for me?" Harry asked surprised that she would do that for him; however it still only took him a couple seconds to realize what she fully said.

"Course I-"

"Wait! What's Fudge doing to you?" Harry asked interrupting Tonks.

"What? Oh! Fudge found out I was in the Department of Mysteries when you were there. Since all the other Auror's came later and where all in the atrium, he thought I knew that there was going to be an attack at the Ministry beforehand. Of course he can't officially prove it."

"He's a fool! The Ministry should be using every Auror they have tracking down the Death Eaters and Voldemort before they can do anything to harm anyone."

"Well that's what I told him, but he still accused me of hiding secrets and wanted to suspend my duty, practically fire me! Luckily Kingsley pointed out that one of the Death Eaters I helped to catch was Lucius Malfoy. That shut him up, but he put me on escort duty, no excitement there."

"I can't believe it, but what about Kingsley? Did he get in trouble?"

"Kingsley? No way! Fudge thinks he's front and centre. Serving the Ministry without a thought. Besides, Fudge knows Kingsley holds a lot of sway within the Auror's, so he thinks if he keeps Kingsley happy then he's closer to controlling the MLE."

Harry knew Fudge was blinded by the power he had by being The Minister of Magic. He must be really paranoid to think Dumbledore wanted the job even after he turned it down, but Harry still didn't think Fudge was really stupid. No, he was just greedy. He knew Madam Bones ran the MLE. He remembered she was at his hearing and seemed fair enough to actually listen to him. Wouldn't it be ironic if she took Fudge's job right under his nose whilst Fudge himself wanted to add her power to his? Harry couldn't help smirking to himself.

"How's Remus?" Harry asked, abruptly changing the subject. Just talking a little bit about the Department of Mysteries had made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Though he did try to ignore the feeling whist Tonks told him some valuable information.

Since being at Privet Drive meant also being in information limbo, he was glad Tonks was here to tell him what was happening in the Wizarding world. Even if what Tonks told meant the chance of those depressing feelings rushing back to him.

Sometimes he believed he had dealt with the memory of Sirius and the whole stupid fiasco at the Ministry, but some part of him felt that those memories were always floating just there upon his consciousness. Sometimes the feelings were so strong and unrelenting, they made him think of these passionate imaging's, where he would exact their vengeance upon the ones that had caused such a thing to happen.

"He was feeling kind of shaken earlier, nothing to worry about though." She said whilst shaking her head slowly, effectively changing her hair from shocking pink to blood red. "It doesn't matter. The latest full moon is probably taking more out of him. What do you think?" She asked indicating her hair.

Harry only shrugged and waited for Tonks to continue talking.

"That's why I came actually. Remus said he was going to drop in on you today, but when I had to go to Grimmauld Place he was there, rambling on about something to do with the Dursleys to himself. Well I think he said something about the Dursley, I didn't really want to interrupt him. I checked on the Dursleys whilst they were out to see if anything was up, but everything seemed fine. I didn't even have to remind your Aunt about the invitation McGonagall got for me to come here either. Though I think she was trying to get me to spend time with her son and not you. It's too bad that Natalie so naïve, she doesn't know the first thing about boyfriends." She said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

For the next few days Harry was flying a high he had never felt at Privet Drive. Of course that was because of the praise he had received from Professor McGonagall, not anything to do with the Dursleys. Harry had in the days since Tonks last visited, looked through the marked work he had had received back from his professor. Unlike the essays he had done for her during the school term, these were returned with small paragraphs of ways to improve, and encouragements to continue his studies on his own. 

"Pig!"

The tiny owl of Ron's flew full pelt through Harry's open window, glided once around the room before diving into land next to Harry. He had been sitting on his bed with his old charms textbook, but now he was currently trying to calm the small owl down.

"Come on! Hold still you stupid thing!"

The sharp intelligent stare from Hedwig was enough to mellow the fur ball enough for him to take the letter from Ron away from the owl. He quickly took one of Hedwig's owl treats and threw the owl back out of the window with it. He'd send a reply back later to Ron and give Hedwig the usual Order letter to take at the same time.

_Hey mate_

_How's the Muggles treating you? Remember Moody's only an owl away if they've forgotten the warning already. Well boring here, but mum says Dumbledore's going to get you out soon. _

_Ron_

Even with the visits from Remus and Tonks he was still happy to hear that he might be leaving Privet Drive soon. Though he had to admit his Aunt had been treating him better and his Uncle had all but ignored him and Dudley was…well, Dudley still.

* * *

There was a sharp knock against the Dursley's front door. 

Harry didn't notice, but he had held his breath while he looked to see who it was. He thought he knew who it might be and he wasn't let down. It must have been Remus who had told Mrs Figg to invite his Aunt over for the day. He had the house to himself again, and another perfect chance to practice Occlumency.

As Remus entered the Dursleys household he took one long look at the cupboard under the stairs before he closed the hall door, blocking it from his view. He never once said or asked anything about why Harry might have been kept under the stairs, but from the expression on his face it was clear to Harry that it greatly pained and angered him equally.

"Do you remember what exactly happened to your safeguard memory just before I managed to break through it?"

The abrupt question from Remus spoke volumes to Harry shocking him from his thoughts. He knew now that Remus meant business today. He was going to learn Occlumency and it seemed like it'll be the only thing they'd do until he got it right.

"I think…the memory sort of started to peal away, like it was crumbling or something. Things where changing, like some people I can't remember seeing before started moving really fast. I don't know how to explain it…" Harry said drifting off into silence, he hadn't thought about what happened to him since Remus last came, it was really hard to remember what actually happened. He did however try to relax each night before he went to bed. From what the book said, clearing his mind by visualizing his safeguard memory was the right thing to do.

"That's a good enough explanation. That's mostly what I expected you to remember, try and never forget what happened. Every time someone's trying to force their mind into yours by using Legilimens something like that will happen.

"The less noticeable the deterioration of your safeguard memory, before you feel your self become pulled under by the flow of your memories, will depend on how powerful and adept a Legilimens is at attacking you.

"I want to teach you how to feel when someone's trying to burrow into your mind, and how to identify subtle changes in your safeguard memory. It's best to keep your safeguard memory to your self. The less people that know, the less chance of a Legilimens realising that they really haven't gained access into your mind.

"By all means a Legilimens without any real purpose will usually explore your safeguard memory without knowing you formed it for that reason, thus opening us to a vast range of possibilities. Right now you should only be interested in repelling any intruders out of your mind, therefore protecting it. Although, when you become more experienced in the future, if that situation arises, you may attempt to explore your attackers mind, as each person whilst using Legilimens leave their own mind open to a counter attack."

He paused staring at Harry intently to make sure he understood everything he had just said.

"Each time you are concentrating on your safeguard memory, I want you to be aware of your surroundings. I've seen your memory for myself, and I know there are many things that can change without you knowing, but if you want to be adept enough at this skill you must focus on each and everything equally. If you do so you will notice straight away when someone is intruding. If you can achieve this to a high degree, then you may find the next step easier."

"All right, what's the next step though?"

"Actually forcing the person out of your mind, but I wont digress anymore then I have already, we really shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. I'm going to cast Legilimens on you now; I've done enough explaining so you should understand what you have to do. When you see a change in your memory tell me to stop and I'll halt the spell ok?"

"Yeah." Harry said simply wanting to get on with it.

"Remember to concentrate like you did before."

Harry concentrated on his chosen memory and nodded to Remus that he was ready; as he blinked he was already sitting down next to Ron in the same trees shadow.

He could once again feel the cool air on his face, but for now he ignored that and he cast his gaze across the Hogwarts ground, searching for something out of the ordinary. This time he noticed Hermione was reading her textbook, but every time he looked down at the pages he noticed they hadn't changed. This must be before Hermione fell asleep; he thought to himself absentmindedly.

He was still searching for something that would indicate Remus's presence in his mind, when out of the corner of his eye he could just make out the sky was rapidly changing from blue to black. He couldn't help hesitating a moment prior to shouting out for Remus to stop. Strangely enough, only his mouth formed the words before he was ripped straight away from Hogwarts, and he was back once again in the Dursleys house with Remus standing in front of him.

He glanced at the clock on the wall; he was surprised to find that had taken him nearly half an hour to notice the subtle changes Remus had been talking about.

"How comes it took so long for something to change? Last time you did it, it was much faster."

"Last time I was only testing your memory, but this time, and also each time in the future I'll be doing it how a Legilimens might try to intrude into your mind without you knowing."

Maybe it wasn't just the fact that he took so long to notice a change happening, it probably was because Remus was experiences with Legilimens instead. That could why it took the time that it did to actually see something different, he thought to himself.

"What did you see changing this time?"

"The sky started to change like it was growing darker. Almost as if it was going into night time when it was practically afternoon a moment ago."

Remus nodded, "You do understand what you have to look for right?" He continued, taking Harry's silence as a yes. "Well we're going to keep doing this same thing until you become better at recognising that something changed. There's no point moving on until you get better at this. Right now if you stay at this level by the time you've realised someone's in your mind, they'll have all the information they'd need, and you wouldn't have even known to stop them."

Remus held his wand out in front of him, signalling Harry to prepare.

"_Legilimens."_

Remus worked Harry long and hard throughout the day, and Harry was quite sure Remus would have continued still further if it weren't for his aunt coming back. Harry thought something else must have happened to do with Voldemort, Remus had never been the one to push so hard to make him learn a skill. When he was teaching him how to do the Patronus Charm back in his third year, it was himself he remembered who had wanted to continue, even if he was exhausted to the point of collapsing.

The only excuse for the reason why the different teaching techniques he could come up with, was that learning the Patronus Charm was also physically dangerous thanks to the Bogart Dementor. He supposed Remus somehow knew how much his mind could take. Before when it was with the Bogart, the dark creature took his strongest fear and used it against him and he could actually feel the affects physically. The numbing coldness of his terror and anxiety must have been much worse to watch at his younger age.

He had almost begun to really notice an intrusion into his mind by the end of it all after a few minutes. Though he didn't know if that was good enough yet. Remus would only say that he did well enough to get to the level he was at already, considering how he had started.

Harry just couldn't understand how anyone could be aware of each and every subtle difference that could take place within a memory. Part of him wanted to choose a smaller a memory something that wasn't on par with the size of Hogwarts grounds, but he knew Remus wouldn't want to start again. Besides neither did he, he reckoned in the long run having a multipart memory like this one as a safeguard memory might trick any Legilimens into taking the time to explore it more then they needed too. Though he wasn't sure if he wanted to use that time to delve into anyone else's mind, most importantly if it was Voldemort's.

Well he wouldn't think about that now. He was supposed to be clearing his mind of all thoughts before he went to bed. He had to strengthen his mental defences, if he didn't, then he'd be at the mercy of Voldemort and his mental attacks.

* * *

Potions. Without Snape, he could concentrate and understand reasonably well what he would have to do to make a simple potion convincingly well. When it came to the actual brewing, he supposed the colour might be a bit off, but nevertheless he felt more confident that he could do it. However without Snape, he was bored. Not being wary of the Potions Master around him and his childish insults really did allow you to see how potions was boring on it's own; especially without being able to go through the method while he learned the recipe. Plus he was starting to find the same problem with Transfiguration. No matter how many times he read McGonagall's notes on what's they'd be doing this new year, it never stuck! The theory work just went right over his head without seeing at least a proper demonstration, not to mention the warnings of problems to look out for whilst attempting a transformation just plainly didn't make any sense. 

"Harry, it's Natalie."

For the first time ever he thought to himself, the fates must have been listening to him, and taken pity and provided a distraction. Of course if he was thinking cynically instead, then the fates where distracting him from doing something that might save his life one day.

All the Dursleys were in the house, so Harry called down to Tonks, inviting her into his bedroom so that they could have more privacy together. Harry didn't want his Aunt or his Uncle in that case finding out a Witch had tricked them into letting her come into their home without them knowing. Besides he thought to himself he'd probably get blamed or at least shouted at for not telling them. So if he told them the truth, either way the outcome would still be the same, shouted at followed by insults of a freakish behaviour, and if they saw Tonk's special ability in person he was quite sure it'd be a lot worse.

With a cheerful smile Harry greeted Tonks as she walked into his bedroom, and in the time it took for her to shut door, she was no longer the shy Natalie, but the bubbly Tonks with shocking pink hair to boot.

"Tonks, you know you said you was born a Metamorphmagus, how did you first find out you could do something like that? I mean how'd you know?" Asked Harry before Tonks could pick up where they left off talking about Quidditch. That was still a sore point for Harry, and he didn't really want listen to Tonks latest tirades on a broom, since his own one had been taking away from him last year.

"Well my dad once cut my hair himself instead of taking me to the hairdressers. He said it would be simple enough for him to do, since he watched it being cut so many times before, but it came out _really_ terrible. He tried getting my hair even on both sides and ended up cutting it shorter and shorter." As Tonks was saying this, she amusingly made her own hair get smaller and smaller. "I was eight at the time, I think actually refused to leave the room, even when my dad was trying to take me to a proper hairdressers. Though that's not the kicker. My mum was coming back from shopping and you should have seen his face. Completely frightened, I'm sure he was just about to collapse right where he was standing. I suppose that was what started me off, seeing how anguished he was, all paled at what my mum might say. Just as my mum was about to come in my hair was back to how it was. Just like that, well, a bit shorter then it was so it looked like I went to the hairdressers. I think that's how it happens, how you know you've got the ability; it's to do with your subconscious acting out."

Harry couldn't help laughing. There wasn't much he knew about Tonk's dad, but from what she just said he sounded like a good person. Well he must have been to sway a Black away from her family, a momentous decision to choose between. The person you think you might spend the rest of your life with or your family.

"When you change your features and your hair doesn't it hurt you?"

"It doesn't really hurt when I change my hair anymore, but that's probably just because I've been doing it since I was younger.

"I never knew about what I could do until I got into Hogwarts you know. I think it was either my third or forth year when Sprout noticed me messing around, changing my hair colour with out my wand. She told me to talk to McGonagall about what I was doing. Of course there aren't that many of us around, so she could only give me a couple of books to read through to learn more about this strange skill I had.

"By that time I had already been experimenting with making myself look different. Sometimes I did it consciously like when I wanted to look better for a boy, or other times I did it and I didn't even notice. I think that was why I could always wake up looking good no matter how little I slept the night before. Like when my friends started going through puberty before me I used to... err well that's another story for later I think." She said with a wily smile.

"The point I'm trying to make is that over time it gets easier, just like everything else in life, practice makes perfect. I'm still even now having trouble accessing my full abilities, and it does take a lot out of me sometimes to just change all my hair, but I'm use to willing the change to stay so it's like second nature to forget my tiredness.

"Changing your hair is the easiest part of Metamorphmagi because your hairs physically not alive, but changing your body is really difficult. Changing your bone structure is as hard as changing the rest of your body parts, so I don't normally attempt it, only when I'm training myself or if it's really important for undercover work. If I change my face to make myself look much older I usually just act the rest of the part." She finished with a modest smile.

Tonks is really one of a kind. Here she has this extraordinary skill where she could be anything she wanted, but she didn't let that go to her head. She really worked hard with the skill and made it her own.

"You change yourself a lot don't you? I mean you change yourself like you change your clothes; can you even remember what you used to look like?"

"What? You know that's not the sort of thing to ask Harry."

"I-I…forget I said-" Harry tried to splutter out an apology, but Tonks didn't give him the chance.

"It's all right Harry, you just surprised me. No one's really asked me that so bluntly before."

She held up her hand to stop Harry from apologising, and gave him an appraising look before she silently closed her eyes. She appeared to relax completely, and like a wave across water her face gracefully changed. The main difference in how she looked now came from the fact that she normally kept her hair short and spiky, but right now it was just below her shoulders. Her face was a bit different as well, but nevertheless the same pale heart-shaped face was there, albeit a little more sharper, and her ever-shining dark eyes were just that darker, with small specks of light brown radiating from the centre.

Harry didn't notice the small gasp that escaped his lips; he only asked if she remembered, and here she was actually showing him her true self he presumed.

"I... when I first joined the Auror's, no one took me seriously because I still looked like I should be going to Hogwarts. You know a young tom boy sort of girl who loves quidditch," she said slightly sadly. "I didn't age normally after I was seventeen you see that was when my powers really started to kick in. It was worse as well because I took after my mum and she was a late bloomer, so I knew the changes that should have happened eventually in my last years at Hogwarts just went much slower. I think its because my body doesn't age like most people.

"So when I first started Auror training, I didn't look a day over seventeen, and being one of the youngest Witches who ever managed to past the Auror entry exams made that age gap look even worse. It didn't take me long to discover that most of the guys didn't respect me because I didn't look mature enough to be an Auror, so they didn't take me seriously at all. I didn't know how long it would take for that to happen naturally, so I changed my appearance. Most people didn't believe I was the same girl straight out of Hogwarts, and you imagine how many people actually talked to me like a real person, a proper adult. That was when I really made people start to call me Tonks instead of my middle name. It annoys me that they couldn't see how hard I worked to become an Auror, instead of just at face value."

"So no one knows what you really look like anymore?" Harry asked quietly feeling sad for his friend.

"Well most of the mates I still stay in touch with from school might remember what I looked like, but other then them, Dumbledore, Shakelbolt and now you I suppose would have a clear vision of my youthful beauty. " She said.

Harry thought Tonks must have been feeling a bit more comfortable enough to joke about showing her true self. He watched her walk across to his wardrobe and strike a model type pose; her shoulder pointing to the mirror and her face tilted slightly up. Though it didn't last as a deep frown marred her features.

"God I'm ugly, who would want to meet me when I'm looking like this." She said to the mirror throwing longer hair up in frustration.

Harry didn't know what she was talking about, but he got up from where he was sitting and turned Tonks around, sticking out his hand smiling.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

It took Tonks a few seconds to catch on, before she reached out to shake the hand Harry had offered and responded likewise, with a semi formal curtsy.

"Nymphadora Tonks, but don't call me Nymphadora."

"Well we'll just have to settle for Dora then. Adorable-dora that is."

Tonks gave a mock scowl and punched him lightly on the arm, whilst she mumbled something that sounded like 'at least that's better then _Nympha_dora.'

* * *

Harry wasn't deluding himself anymore, what started merely as a distraction in his depressing times, had now in his thoughts turned into an expectation his professor wanted him to continue with throughout the school year, not just here whilst in Privet Drive. He really didn't know what was worse, the expectation that he'd do well or the nagging to actually do better then he normally did. 

A letter earlier in day from McGonagall told him he wasn't purely exaggerating the feelings he had been having lately. It definitely wasn't him just searching for an excuse to get out of studying more then he usually did each summer. Now that Tonks and Remus came to visit sometimes, he had all the distraction's he needed this summer, so unlike last summer he didn't feel completely isolated.

He wanted to stop studying all together, but he knew McGonagall would be disappointed in him. She had made a promise to help him become an Auror and that wouldn't happen if he didn't try his best. So after studying for most of the day, Harry had come downstairs early for dinner, when he heard his Aunt and Uncle talking heatedly through the hall door.

"…But I don't understand why we had to get ready dear, _why_ won't you just let me cook a nice home meal."

"This is important Petunia, if we get this deal we can start looking for a holiday home in Majorca, and I'm not letting the _boy _foul it up again for us. I hope you haven't forgotten what he did last time we were in this position Petunia."

"Your right Vernon. I assume that means we'll be leaving the boy here for the night then. What about Dudley?"

"Yes, yes can't forget Dudders, the Wrights have a daughter Dudley's age that'll be coming as well. He'll just turn on the ol' charm and we'll have that contract!"

"I'll go and tell him to get ready then dear."

"Good, good, we've got plenty of time, but its always first-rate to turn up early. It shows we're interested in the well being of the deal going smoothly."

"Yes Vernon, I'll speak to the boy while I'm upstairs too."

Harry missed what his Uncles reply was as he ran back up the stairs quietly; he walked back down them casually a moment later to meet up with his Aunt just coming out of the living room. He listened to the usual instructions and warnings; watched his Aunt persuade his cousin to get ready and finally smiled to himself as they left in the car to the restaurant.

He knew they wouldn't be back till late and the prospect of having most of the whole night alone to himself made him feel excited, though the feeling didn't last for long, as there was a sharp knock against his front door.

"Remus! I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"Well the Dursleys just left you alone, so I thought it'd be a good enough time for another Occlumency lesson. You up for it?"

"Yeah sure, ok."

"I thought it would be best if we tried what we started last lesson before we attempted anything new. Just to make sure you still remember what you have to do."

Harry mocked scowled, he remembered, he even wrote down most of everything Remus said, and then compared it with what was in that Occlumency book. So far what Remus had said was on par with what was in the book, albeit a lot less complex, but with Remus's summary like information, he thought he'd be able to perform much better now that he had more of a grasp on the theory. Plus he was itching at getting the chance to actually attempt pushing Remus out of his mind.

"Remember Harry concentrate on your safeguard memory, ready?"

"_Legilimens!"_

Harry found himself watching Hermione gracefully awaken from her slumber; he thought it was funny how she stretched out her legs and arms before with a small breath she opened her eyes to the world in front of her.

"Stop!" He had just seen out of the corner of his eye a student from the lower years begin to falter backwards oddly a step before continuing on as if nothing strange had happened.

"I must say you've surprised me. I'm sure that was faster then anytime you've managed to notice my presence in your safeguard memory. Well done!" he paused letting the complement sink in before he moved on, "I think it'll be quite safe to move on to the next step. Next time when you notice my presence don't tell me to stop or don't give away that you realise I'm there. Gradually, as the changes start to happen focus on making the memory act how it's supposed to."

Harry nodded, taking in what he was supposed to do next.

"Are you ready to try it? Do you understand what you should do?"

"I'm ready, go on." Said Harry, determined.

With only a nod of his head, Remus gripped his wand tighter and said the spell.

Harry was momentarily confused, he was by himself standing under the same tree, he tried looking around, but he couldn't see Hermione or Ron near him. A part of him started to panic with the overwhelming feeling of loneliness that had suddenly crept up upon him.

All around him the other students where disappearing and the sky was darkening, almost suffocating him, making him feel like he was being enclosed into a small box. He tried to focus on his safeguard memory, to return it to how it used to be, but abruptly a scream shattered his concentration and a silence that he never noticed had descended upon the school grounds. Across the lawn he watched wide-eyed as an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog was dragging Ron away.

Instantly he forgot what he was supposed to do as the memory took him over and he found himself chasing after Ron. Suddenly he was brought back to the Dursleys front room, if Remus had left him in his memory for a split second longer, he would have felt the excruciating pain of one of the Whomping Willows branches striking him across the head.

"What was you feeling as you saw that memory Harry?" Remus enquired.

"I don't know, sadness, I thought Buckbeak had just been murdered and I was afraid for Ron. He'd just been taken from us by the Grim. Well I thought it was the Grim then." He said, his mind still on the memory.

"What would you say was the dominating feeling at that time, your fear or the sadness of your loss?"

"The fear. It was happening right then and I didn't know what was going on, just that I had to get after them. Why are you asking me this? It's not important I just messed up! Come on, I'm ready. Say the spell again now!"

"It's very important! It's all to do with the next step. If anyone ever manages to get through your safeguard memory, focus on the main emotion your feeling at that time. Once you've isolated it, ignore it completely. Once your concentration not taken over and your no longer caught up in your memory, you can push your intruder out of your mind or set a trap for them. It all depends on how much energy has been taken out of you by seeing the same memories the intruder managed to witness. Don't mess around when someone's in your mind and try to do something beyond your knowledge or experience. Your mind's a precious delicate thing, and trying to trap a Legilimens can lead to a worse outcome then merely letting the intruder rape your mind of any secrets. It could leave you in St Mungo's for life.

"If you understand, _now_ we'll do it again."

Harry nodded, planting his feet firmly on the ground so if Remus managed to break through his safeguard memory again, he wouldn't fall over.

"_Legilimens!"_

He tried to fight against the sky; it was already growing darker as he just joined the memory. He was by himself, but he concentrated, he concentrated hard and he thought he had managed to will back a student into his memory, but it had already changed. It was Hermione, she was chasing Ron's dragging form across the school grounds and he found himself chasing after her.

Anguish suddenly leaped through him as he witnessed Hermione knocked to the ground by the Whomping Willow, but he didn't have long to work on those emotions. As suddenly he felt his sight begin to cloud over as the memory unusually speeded up until he was now within the Shrieking Shack itself. His anguish he felt only moments ago had now been overpowered by the utmost anger he had ever felt. Here he wanted to inflict pain, no magic, just his own strength.

He tried to concentrate on that one emotion, but it was too much for him. He couldn't stop it from playing out, and he suddenly found himself staring back into the face of Remus.

"It was harder this time," Harry muttered.

"I know, this step is much bigger then the one before. We can stop for tonight-"

"No! Again."

"All right Harry, remember to concentrate, not just on trying to keep your safeguard memory from collapsing, but concentrate hard on the strongest emotion. Ok? Ready?"

"_Legilimens!"_

It went on like that; on and on until he could finally identify each emotion he was feeling, and disregard the strongest one so he could concentrate on pushing Remus out of his mind.

Even with the help from the Occlumency book he found Remus experienced self too advanced to actually have a high succeed rate at managing to push him out of his mind. He knew however that all he really needed was more chances at practicing the technique, he thought to himself, before Remus shocked him from his musings.

"Harry, this was probably our last lesson, I can't teach you anymore. You've already managed to strengthen your mental shields to notice my presence, and you've managed to quickly catch on to how to push me out of your mind. You might not think I was trying Harry, but I really was seeking to delve into your mind those couple last times.

"I know I shouldn't be surprised, since I watched you develop your own skills on performing the Patronus Charm in a quite short time too, considering your age, but Harry, you've already learned the main basics I planned to teach you originally." He stopped when he noticed Harry's sort of happy expression. "I know that's a good thing, but your still not up to the level to stop an accomplished Legilimens from braking through your safeguard memory. That's why I think you have no choice...but to ask _Professor _Snape to teach you again."

"Remus! You can't be serious; he hates me and the feelings are mutual. McGonagall already wants me to take potions with him, and I don't want to be around him longer then I need to if I get in! I'd rather teach myself how to learn it!"

"You're good, clearly better then you were before, but you're still relying on being able to see your safeguard memory to know when someone probing your mind. If someone tries legilimency on you in the future, you'll be completely open to an attack, because right now you can't focus on two things at once. The werewolf in me take cares of my mind, I take care of my body. That's what you have to learn to be able to effectively block a Legilimens attack, and I won't help you anymore. I'm just relieved you've got as far as you have without me hurting you. I hope you haven't forgotten the real danger that was involved with me teaching the little that you know now. Snape as much as him being annoying, will be much safer to learn from."

"_Snape_…_safer_?" Harry asked incredulously, his anger seeping through him. "There's _no_ way I'm going to beg him to teach me again."

"Don't you see? If you really don't want to be manipulated by Voldemort again and get someone else hurt, you have to!"

Harry suddenly felt dizzy as the breath he took to protest escaped him. His anger evaporated as his brain screamed at him what Remus had just said over and over again. He never thought Remus would go that low to make his point…but he was right. He wasn't ignorant to the truth anymore of why he needed this extra skill. There was no need for anyone to sugarcoat the reasons for him to do this any longer. He had no choice; he would have to ask Snape to teach him again.

"I'll ask him, but I _won't_ put up with his snide remarks. If Snape wants a rise from me, then I'll show him how much I think of him."

Remus simply nodded his head.

"If he takes you back, your lessons wont have anything to do with Hogwarts. Anything you or him do in that classroom will purely be your word against his." Said Remus, giving a weak smile as he noticed Harry's expression. "You should remember however Snape is still a professor and a fully qualified Wizard. His word no matter how much it was tainted by his past will be listened to by most others."

Harry could remember clearly, he was still seen merely as child who didn't know better. That was something he would change. He thought as his reflections travelled to darker areas before Remus spoke again.

"It's a full moon soon, so I'll probably wont see you for a while, and Dumbledore's most likely arranged something to get you out of here by now, so…"

"I'll see you when you recover Remus, you don't have to tell me some great insight that I'll always remember. You've helped me enough already."

To that, Remus gave a small chuckle before handing Harry a small letter. He didn't open just yet, instead he watched as Remus left Privet Drive for the last time that summer.

* * *

To say he was surprised was the least he could think of. Right there, perched around his room, were nearly half a dozen owls staring back at him as soon as he walked through the door. Quickly overcoming his temporary shock, Harry went around each one and untied their packages and letters and gave them each an owl treat. Looking quickly at the clock on his wall, Harry noticed it was just past midnight. It was his birthday. It took him quite by surprise; his final lesson with Remus must have gone on for longer then he realised. 

Slightly happy that time at Privet Drive had been moving faster than usual, he couldn't help thinking how ironic it was. If it weren't for Dudley snooping around, he would never have found the mirror to talk to Remus through. Still, he wondered what on Earth Dudley was doing back then.

He had almost forgotten about the small letter Remus had just given him in his excitement with his other packages. Taking a few seconds to find where he chucked the thing, he ripped the envelope open, to read the letter inside.

_Hello Harry,_

_Let me be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday! _

_Don't think I've forgotten your birthday present; Tonks will be around soon with it. I would have given it to you personally today, but unfortunately it wasn't ready yet, and as you know the full moon is approaching. _

_Don't forget Harry that whilst your at Hogwarts secluded from the world, I'm still here if you need me. _

_Feel free to use the mirror._

_Remus_

Once again it seized to amaze him how much Remus appeared to care for him, and he fell into calm remembrance of how his times with Remus went this summer.

It was a large tawny owl swooping down and dropping of a parcel with the Hogwarts' Crest on his bed that reminded Harry of the packages he had to open, and the most brightly wrapped one was just begging to be opened first.

_To our faithful benefactor,_

_On a special occasion, such as ones 16th birthday, what could be better then receiving the latest Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes? _

_It's so new you can't even buy it yet. Have fun tormenting that cousin for us!_

_Fred and George_

Nestled in the packaging was a large dark brown wand. He didn't understand. Fred and George had got him another wand, well, made him another wand it looked like. This couldn't be one of their fakes wands that turned into a rubber chicken or something like that, it was supposed to be a new invention.

Taking up the wand he rolled it in his hands feeling the weight in his grip. It looked and felt like a normal wand, and it almost felt like his magic was reacting with it somehow.

"_Lumos."_

Harry said and was shocked to actually see the spell work. Fred and George had somehow managed to create a real wand; He looked at the wand again, this time trying to work out what wood it was and the type of core they used for him, but both were unrecognisable. He would have to ask Fred and George next time he saw them how they managed to make a wand of all things.

"_Nox."_

Instead of the normal small light that partially illuminated his room turning off; he was greatly taken aback to feel and actually see a wet slimy snake fighting to slither out of his hands, but as soon as he dropped the animal it had turned back into the normal wand it had started off as, with a piece of parchment now attached to it.

'Weasley Misleading Wands' guaranteed to shock and amuse even the strictest witches and wizards it read.

Well Harry thought to himself, so far their guarantee was still intact. He was sure this would be yet another hit for the Weasley twins, especially with all the children who were under eleven who couldn't own a real wand yet.

Chucking down the parchment he stretched over his bed to reach the pile of letters and opened the first one.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_I think you might find this useful for next year. I thought you'd need something fun for a change. Won't say no more here, but I think you'll know what spell I want to try when we're back in school. _

_I hope your feeling better; remember I'm there for you if you want to talk._

_Hope the Dursleys are still treating you good. _

_  
Lov Hermione_

_P.S hope you like the socks too._

Hermione's letter left Harry quite confused; he wondered what Hermione was talking about, but ignored that just now to open the hard squared package.

Harry wasn't surprised that Hermione had got him a book, it was just what it was about to be more exact, ' A 1001 fascinating spells and potions you wouldn't learn in school', unbelievable really, and what spell was she talking about? He would have to read it later, he thought to himself.

_Hi Harry,_

_I hope you don't mind me owling you. I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday, and to say thank you for the DA meetings they really helped me. I'm sure everyone did well on his or her exams I think I did. Well I hope you have a good birthday._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Susan Bones _

He read two more unexpected cards from Luna andErnie Macmillan, from Hufflepuff both wishing him a happy birthday, before he saw the familiar sight of Ron's hyperactive owl Pig. Apparently happy that he completed his mission, he was hopping from foot to foot much to Hedwig's annoyance. Managing to catch the little fur ball he took off the parcels tide to him, whilst giving him an owl treat for his measures.

_Hey Harry,_

_Happy Birthday mate, you would have got your presents sooner, but mum wanted too make sure you got the cake she baked for you, don't forget to make a wish she said._

_Hope the Muggles are treating you all right._

_Ron_

_P.S Ginny said Happy Birthday, she'd probably give you a birthday kiss too if she could._

_P.P.S. Harry, ignore my prat of a big brothers' failure at an attempt of a joke. I was wondering why he wouldn't let me add anything to his letter._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Ginny_

Harry couldn't help smiling at Ron and Ginny's sibling antics as he opened first Ron's present, a big box of chocolate frogs, and then Ginny's present. He wasn't expecting to get anything from Ginny; after all he'd never given her a present before. Carefully unwrapping the red and gold paper covering his small present, he was surprised to see a hand painting of what looked like himself, Hermione and Ron sitting under tree by the lake at Hogwarts. It was quite uncanny how much the painting almost matched the memory he used for safeguard.

'I wonder what Trelawney would say about coincidences like this one,' he thought to himself with a small snort of laughter.

Harry was quite sure this was on par with the best present he had ever received, and he really did have to admire the detail in the painting. Forgetting he had one more letter to open he continued to lose himself in the painting, almost feeling the tension in his body relaxing out of him. Silently thanking her for a great present he wondered if she knew how much this painting would mean to him.

The last item was his usual green written Hogwarts sealed letter, informing him of the new books and equipment he would need for his sixth year. The only thing that was different was the last paragraph:

Please send a reply with the chosen subjects you have decided to take for NEWTS studies, selected. If you wish to have extra counselling on which subjects to take depending on the career path you hope to continue in, please send a reply as soon as possible.

_Professor McGonagall_

He looked at the first of the extra sheets of parchment to find that the subjects McGonagall wanted him to take were already ticked off, except for Care of Magic Creatures, which he quickly did and signed. The last piece of parchment took him quite by surprised, it wasn't that he weren't expecting it; he knew it was coming soon or later; it was just what it actually said.

_Here are the results of Harry James Potter Ordinary Wizardry Levels in alphabetical order:_

_Astronomy: Acceptable_

_Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding _

_Charms: Exceeds Expectations_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding+_

_Divination: Poor_

_Herbology: Acceptable_

_History Of Magic: Poor_

_Potions: Outstanding_

_Transfigurations: Exceeds Expectations_

_You have receivedseven OWL's Mr Potter, and should be pleased to know you are one in few throughout the years to receive an O_+_ in Defence Against the Dark Arts due to the vast level of understanding shown in said subject. It has been recorded that the intensity of skill and control surpasses every requirement set to gain an Outstanding at the Ordinary Wizarding Level._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority_

He couldn't believe it, he actually did well enough to actually have a chance at becoming an Auror. McGonagall was right, he had actually managed to get an Outstanding in Potions, impossible as it seemed he really did.

However his happiness was short-lived as he found himself staring at his History of Magic grade. He didn't pass that exam, neither did he pass Divinations, but that was expected. What wasn't expected was where he would see the final part of his supposed vision of Sirius being tortured. It finally reached him right in the middle of his History exam.

He cringed at the memory of how Voldemort tricked him, and silently vowed that it would never happen again. He was going to learn as much as he could from Snape about Occlumency, no matter what it took. He was done being used, it was time to take control and do whatever it took to come out of this well.

He took a box of matches out of his desk draw and lit the lone candle on his cake. With one blow he wished this year would be different, not following the gradual deterioration his life had fallen into. It had become a sort of trend where each year no matter how greater the accomplishment that was achieved, what was lost was more noticeable. He wasn't going to let that happen this year; he wasn't going to lose anyone else again.

* * *

Author Notes-  
Thanks for reading.  
As my Beta's MIA, I'll be looking to you to tell me if I've missed anything. 

Please let me know what you think. - 'Review.'  
I would like a lot more feedback, and if you've got any questions for me about the fic, feel free to ask them.

Thanks!


	5. A Change To Nostalgia

**Harry Potter and the Clash of Souls**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and her fantastic creation, including its characters, places, and things belong to her and her alone. Being inspired, and being bereft of book six; I do nothing but emulate and elaborate. Thisis not intended to steal from her work, or for any monetary benefit.  
**  
-CHAPTER FIVE- **

**A Change To Nostalgia**

Harry had spent the last couple of days since his birthday mostly reading through his Occlumency book. If he was going to ask Snape to continue his training, he wanted to know in advanced exactly what he was supposed to learn. He wouldn't blindly listen to Snape and let him treat him roughly as he passed it off as teaching him. He had never provoked Snape before, and by Merlin he wouldn't start now, and if doing his best in Potions would stop Snape from picking on him, then he would do his best.

Of course that didn't mean he was going to be a push over this year, neither did it mean he would retaliate with either words or fists if he was provoked. If there was one thing that Umbridge hammered home to him last year, it was that everybody had different methods to get their own back. He just had to find his own ways, his own distinct approach to get around such things.

Last year he was stupid to think that telling McGonagall what was happening in Umbridge's detentions was a sign of weakness. That it would mean she had won in some twisted game of control he had believed they were playing. McGonagall had told him straight not to give Umbridge any reason to have to deal with him, but he hadn't listened. He didn't think at all whom he was dealing with. Umbridge was dangerous and he didn't even consider it. That was one of his naïve moments leading him throughout that year; he didn't think Umbridge had any real power over him. Who was she to deny that he hadn't seen what he'd seen? Deny what he lived through? Deny the plain truth?

He knew if he did anything this year to provoke Snape, he would get his own back, just like how Umbridge did during each of her detentions. She asserted her power over him without even the use of her wand. Snape found him insufferable just because he was his father's son, and now that he knew his worst nightmare, well, he wouldn't be surprised if that dislike grew ten fold. This was why he was spending his morning digging through his trunk for all his potions essays. He had glanced over some of his older ones already, but now he was beginning to really look at what he wrote in earnest. If Snape couldn't find a reason to criticise his work in lessons, then supposedly that would be one less thing Snape would have against him.

_Moonstones have a soft attractiveness that is in contrast with the flashing angles of the majority of precious stones. _

_Superstitious Muggles regarding the gem in medieval times believed that a moonstone held in the mouth would stimulate and refresh the memory or even foresee the future in prophetic dreams. _

_The moonstone is one in few gems that will hold a Wizard's charms for later use due to its natural magical properties, most noticeable the balancing of volatile emotions. It was in this medieval time that Wizards used gem charming widely as a special gift for children and their betrothed. Each gem was made into jewellery that was worn all the time once given. For children a gem was usually spelled with a memory charm to improve or help them remember things, as for the betrothed in mind, it was an efficacious love charm that helped the joining of two houses to a certain degree. _

_Gem charming slowly declined when the magical items fell out of favour, mostly due to the gradual decrease in the necessity of Pureblood family relations._

This was one of the first essays he had done in his third year, and reading over it really did put things into prospective. Snape still gave him equally bad marks for anything he did no matter what. This essay on moonstone fragments in potions sounded to him pretty well done for his age back then. Not to mention from what he wrote in one part of his essay; he could have done well with a few moonstones last year, considering the supposedly magical properties they held.

"Happy Belated Birthday Harry!"

Tonks had somehow managed to make it into his bedroom without him knowing. She was currently disguised as Natalie though so he figured she had done it without the aid of magic, but it still scared the hell out of him.

Mistaking his shock for pleasant surprise, Tonks pulled him into a one handed hug whilst pressing something into his hands.

"Here you go. It's from Remus by the way. He wanted to come, but the full moon..." She said with a shrug. "So I offered to drop it round for him, besides I'm taken you to Diagon Alley to get your present."

"Tonks you don't have to get me anything. Just taking me to Diagon Alley is good enough. I haven't been in ages."

"Yeah I know a little birdie told me." She said with a smile. "Well consider this an extra treat then, besides all Auror's have them."

Tonks' last statement peaked Harry's curiosity, but before he could ask what it was, she reminded him to open his latest gift. Tearing off the wrapping paper and opening a box, he was left surprised to say the least. All that was inside was a set of plain robes. He knew he needed more clothes, but this was just silly. He paused trying to think of something nice to say, but his brain just wouldn't work.

"Well? Take them out the box then. I want to see them on you!"

Tonks sounded just too eager about some plain robes that he instantly felt weary. Instead now his brain began to spin out different wild imaginings. The foremost being Remus standing just outside his door holding his real present, and the robes were hiding some kind of prank that would somehow thoroughly embarrass him, not to mention make him look completely stupid too. Throwing just a little caution to the wind he slowly took the robes out of the box and was struck dumb. As the natural morning light fell upon the plain robes, they seemed to transform in front of his eyes, from the bare colour they were, to an astounding blend of whites, greys and gold.

"They're battle robes for formal duelling, mostly competition stuff. McGonagall's been dropping hints that this year's professor will be much better then the last one. I have a feeling you might need a set of these, and if you don't…well it's good to have anyway. So with a little prodding, I managed to convince Remus to get you a set." She said with a wide smile.

"Its amazing. How comes it changed colour though?" Harry said as he gazed at the robes.

"That's because they're charmed to suit whatever natural light you're in. If there's hardly any light, I suppose this set of robes white would change to black and the gold would change to silver. I'm not quite sure what Remus asked for when he got it, but that should be near enough the standard. Well aren't you going to try it on?"

Nodding he turned away from Tonks, a slight tinge across his cheeks as he took off his t-shirt. Putting on the now white undergarment shirt that buttoned up along his right hand side, he then paused once more to look at the outer robes. They were edged with gold before merging into a light grey; the sleeves at the moment were pure white, which led up to dark grey shoulders and downwards to equally coloured wrist protections that had dark silver buckles. He supposed he had to fasten them on to himself to make sure they were secure.

He must have been taking to long admiring his robes because Tonks made an audible sigh of annoyance and took the robes from his hand and put them on for him. She tucked one side of the robes around his body and tied it to a little piece of cloth he hadn't noticed earlier. The other side of the robes were then tucked over the first side and tied in a similar way. Taking out the last thing from the box, which was a small dark golden belt, she tied it around his waist hiding the two knots of cloth. She finally finished by tightening all the buckles and turned him around so he could look at himself in the mirror.

"It really suits you Harry, can't wait to see what it looks like in the dark. I suppose Remus _was_ telling the truth when he said he did have taste after all."

Harry chuckled slightly, but his attention was drawn to the engraved Lightening bolt that were lightly indented into the metal clasp of his belt, and also darkly stitched into his wrist protections. You could hardly see them from far, but Harry thought it gave his new robes a personal touch, even if it was to do with his blasted scar.

"It feels like this ones made mostly from Dragon hide, though I could be wrong. I have to ask Remus more about all this when I see him. I wonder how he managed to get the sizing almost right." Tonks said more to herself then him as she too admired the robes. "These robes should protect you from any lasting affects from any minor jinx's or curses, but I doubt it would stop any of the initial contact from the spells. Altogether, the perfect training gear I suppose. It'll allow you to learn the affects of the spells you practice with, but will cut the recovery time by half. Here, stand up and let me stun you; you'll see you wake up faster then before." Tonks said pulling out her wand smiling.

"No! That's all right! I believe you!" Harry said hurriedly backing up and falling onto his bed with his arms thrown up in an attempt to protect himself from anything Tonks might do.

"Spoilsport that was going to be my first demonstration. I bet I could be a good sales rep." She said after poking her tongue out.

Shaking his head, Harry started to take the robes off; thinking to himself, without them on Tonks wouldn't be able to surprise him with a tester of the robes full stop.

"So these are the battle robes then? I mean kind of like the ones Auror's wear, yeah?" He asked.

"Nope, this sets purely for exhibition duelling, though they're called battle robes they're aren't as complex as the ones we Auror's use for full on raids. They're further advanced ones for actual battle, but I've never had the chance to use a set before. They haven't been issued out to Auror's for a long time now, I think…not even since Mad Eye was in his prime." She paused for a moment to think on it. "Well that doesn't matter right now, but I know it's going to bother me till I remember exactly when they were last used.

"Anyways you can also get battle robes that Pureblood families have tailored to each of their family crests. They're usually past down throughout the generations, but I think only the prestigious Pureblood families now still do all the ceremonies according to the old times. I know mother said the Black family used to do so, and I think the Malfoy's too, but I doubt there aren't that many more who still do."

* * *

Harry listened to what Tonks had said; it was all quite interesting really. He hadn'tknown that much about being an Auror before Tonks told him anything. He didn't really know anything about what it meant to be a true Pureblood either, well other then through his own experiences with others of the kind, most noticeably the Malfoy's.

"Come on let's get you packed up. Dumbledore warned me to take every precaution when we're out, and having all your stuff on you if we run into anything is a good start." She explained at his confused look, he thought they were only going for the day. "Anyways I've been practicing."

Tonks quickly said some spells and everything floated into his trunk, much neater than the last time she packed for him, though his sock still hadn't managed to fold up into themselves completely.

"You should let Hedwig out. She'll be able to find you wherever you are, so you don't have to worry about her. That's everything yeah?"

At Harry's nod she pulled out a bent spoon and a sealed letter from her pockets. Making sure it was the right one she chucked it on his bed saying that it was a message for the Dursleys from Dumbledore.

"Now that the Ministry aren't watching you like last year we can travel like this instead of having to fly."

Harry froze.

"The ministry was watching me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Of course they were. Why do you think the Order was looking out for you last year? Fudge wanted to use anything against you to turn you against the public and discredit your comments about Voldemort coming back. That was one of the reasons why that old toad Umbridge got the jobat Hogwarts,instead of a Ministry representative that was _actually_ trained to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"I thought…I thought Dumbledore had the Order watching me because of Voldemort. I never even thought about Fudge going into such detail to discredit me, I just believed it started and finished with what the Daily Prophet was saying about me. Even when Umbridge admitted sending those Dementors after me I never made the connection." He said mostly mumbling to himself.

Before now Harry didn't realise how dangerous Umbridge actually was. She wasn't just a Witch hell bent on controlling everything at Hogwarts, making sure that everyone followed the rules to the Ministry's letter. She was part of the Ministry and she wielded real power that he didn't take seriously before. Fudge wasn't a bumbling fool, he did what he thought was right and he managed to convince too many people that he was just a boy who told lies for attention, even if it wasn't true. He'd have to be careful what he said this year that was for certain.

"All right Harry, grab the spoon and we can go."

"Don't you want to…you know? Disillusion me so no one can see me?"

"Harry, we're going to Diagon Alley, not to a secret location. Just try and keep a low profile." She said exasperated, but Harry merely pointed to his scar, which his hair still didn't completely cover.

"Hmmm, your right, maybe I should disguise you a little. Longer hair for a start and let's change the colour as well. I'm partial to pink, but somehow I don't think you'd carry it off quite as well."

With a wave of her wand, Harry soon felt his scalp start to tingle and he made his way over to his mirror. His usual messy black hair had now changed to a light brown, which covered most of his forehead and tickled the back of his neck. It wasn't long enough to tie back, but it did the trick to hide his scar far better, and being that little bit longer helped it to sit better on his head.

"I think you should change my eye colour as well, it seems like everyone knows I have eyes like my mothers." He said staring into his reflection wondering how odd he would look like with different coloured eyes.

"Have you started self-transfiguration yet in school Harry? More importantly on your eyes?"

"Er, no not yet. Haven't actually done any self-transfiguration, only on animals so far, but I know from the notes we'll start it later in the year. Why'd you ask?"

"I better not then. I can remember when my friends first started to transfigure their eyes back at Hogwarts, and nearly all of them blinded themselves temporarily when it came down to it. Besides me being me, I haven't exactly had a lot of practice at transfiguring others, mostly just hair really, which is the easiest bit seeing as it's not actually alive."

Harry nodded his head just about to suggest something else when Tonks interrupted him.

"If you think someone recognises you or you see someone who you think will cause a scene, just warn me all right? I'll do my best at changing your eye colour, but then I'll have to get you straight out of Diagon Alley so you can recover just in case I mess up. It's better to be safe then sorry Harry, and I need you watching everywhere making sure that it's _all_ safe. You can't do that if you can't see."

Harry nodded once, quickly agreeing with her.

"Look at me for a second Harry."

"All right?"

Tonks focused on Harry's face and he watched as her eyes, mouth and nose grew smaller, almost slightly changing her face into the feminine version of Harry. She then scrunched up her face and shook out her hair as it gradually changed to a lighter longer brown of what Harry's new hairstyle now looked like.

"Wow Tonks."

"Figured this would help the disguise better. At the odd chance anyone asks we're brother and sister who go to Hogwarts. That all right?"

"Hmm…What? Yeah that's fine."

The likeness was really uncanny, and he couldn't quite concentrate on anything else until she turned away to pick up the old bent spoon. They each placed a hand upon the portkey and in the next few seconds and a jerk behind the bellybutton; Harry was once again heading to Diagon Alley.

* * *

The patrons in the Leaky Cauldron didn't even bat an eyelid at their arrival, or either when Tonks pulled him towards the back of the pub and out to the little area filled with rubbish.

Tonks quickly tapped the back wall bricks in the correct order, and after three years away Harry stepped through the portal to the alley. A wave of nostalgia overtook him as he remembered his awe and amazement the first time he'd entered this place. He'd wished then that he'd had more eyes to see everything around him, but that now seemed like another lifetime ago. He'd been a child then, innocent and naive.

Although Diagon Alley had always seemed so busy to Harry in the past, there wasn't that many people out today. It was probably because there was still a lot of time until school term started. He figured the biggest crowds must be when the families came to shop for the new books and other equipment for Hogwarts. He supposed that was why he was already excited about the quieter street. He felt more relaxed looking into the storefront windows, and of course there was less chances of him being recognized.

Just like all the other times he had visited the alley, he was first guided towards the huge old goblin building of Gringotts so he could get some money. It didn't take too long for him and Tonks to get down to his vault, and pretty soon they were free to start shopping.

* * *

"Come on lets go to my favourite shop first to get your present, I bet your dying to know what it is." Said Tonks as they were stepping out into the sunlight after being in Gringotts damp tunnels.

With the pace they were walking they were already nearly half way down Diagon Alley, and past most of all the shops he usually went to. He was rather sure that none of these ones would have been her favourite shop anyway; they were pretty much the normal essentials for your everyday Wizarding family household. The only place that was down where they were heading was the entrance to Knockturn Alley, but she wouldn't shop down there, would she?

"Tonks we aren't heading to where I think we are, are we?" he asked.

"What Knockturn Alley? Yep that's where we're going."

"But it's filled with Dark Art shops and criminals. You can't be serious!"

Tonks took one look at Harry expression before she burst out into laughter, attracting some irritated glances from passing customers. Well the customers weren't the only ones who were irritated with Tonks laughing. After all he remembered Mrs Weasley saying that Knockturn Alley wasn't the place for law-abiding people to go to.

"It's funny you still think that. Parents like to scare their kids with horror stories to make sure they stay in the main alley while they shop. Not all the shops in there are bad, it's just that stores like the one we're going to don't normally get the business that Madame Malkin gets, or any other of those stores in Diagon Alley for that matter. Most of the shops in Knockturn Alley aren't dark; they're just small, specialized stores that most people don't have the need for. Even the shops known for selling Dark Arts stuff don't openly display that it's not legal, would be really stupid wouldn't it?

"The MLE would be on their case all the time, and that would be bad for business. I doubt there's anything really dark going on so close to Diagon Alley, where loads of families shop anyway. I'm sure there are more then a few braver kids who've wandered down _that_ alley, despite what their parents may say. What dealer of Dark Arts would take the chances of someone wandering in on their business, and telling everyone about it afterwards?"

Harry was just about to tell her about Lucius Malfoy selling things at Burgin and Burkes the summer before his second year, but Tonks interrupted his thoughts by announcing that they were already here and ushered him in. He doubted that he would ever enter a shop like this one by himself, the dark atmosphere and the seedy feel of the place was light years away from shops like Flourish and Blotts. He didn't care what Tonks said about Knockturn Alley, it would always seem like 'Dark Arts 'R' Us' to him.

The shop looked like a small bookstore, but all the different sorts of sharp looking weapons stacked around and above the shop, definitely didn't suit the comfortableness needed to look for a good book. Tonks didn't look that interested in the many daggers and swords that littered here and there though; she took him instead right to the back, past the owner who watched them with a wary eye, to a dark secluded corner.

Mounted on the walls and positioned on tables covered with glass were all sorts of different contraptions. Here and there he noticed things that wouldn't feel lost in Dumbledore's office, but the main items that stood out were the sneak-a-scopes and devices the fake Mad-Eye Moody had in his Defence Against the Dark Arts room.

"You're right handed yeah Harry?"

"Er…Yeah?"

"Good. I can get you one like mine then," she mumbled to her self.

"One what Tonks? What is it?"

"A wand holster, see I have one." She said with a smile as she rolled up her sleeve to show something strapped to her lower arm. "Most Auror's have them and they're dead useful in a pinch." She flicked her wrist and a wand shot out, which she grasped straight away. "See? No one sees it coming unless they suspect you have one; plus it safer then getting your arse blown off." She said with a light chuckle.

"Tonks, I can't believe your getting one of those for me. You don't-"

"I know I don't have to get you a present, but I wanted to. Plus when you start the Auror training program, I want my future student to be well equipped."

Harry was completely speechless he had forgotten what Tonks had offered to do for him, and it now really seemed like she actually meant. He felt his eyes start to sting, but dismissed it, smiling a wide smile in return that he couldn't help forming.

"I was thinking about getting you a dagger or something else nice and pointy, but Remus said that was too much. He can be such a spoils sport sometimes, like you would do anything stupid and fall on your dagger. Oh well, maybe next year." She said with a wink.

On the way to the counter Tonks stopped several times to quickly flick through a couple of books, each time saying that it be worthwhile to read. He had already heard of the of 'The Art of War', but had never had a copy he could read. He didn't mind buying that, but the dusty old book Tonks gave him next he wasn't quite sure about.

The text was very thin and hard to read, Tonks said it explained the different focuses for magic and was a good general all round read. He was about to put it back on the shelf when he flicked to the near to last chapter, 'Creation and Uses of Magical Implements', now that sounded interesting. He never thought before about exactly how a wand worked or how it was made, just that the wand chooses the wizard. He wasn't even sure if you were breaking the law if you owned another wand. He didn't think it was allowed as he hadn't heard or seen anyone in possession of two wands.

Really if you thought about it, there couldn't be just only one wand for you, or no other wands would work if you tried to use them. Ron and Neville managed with a wand they didn't pick out for themselves and they're seemed to work all right. Though he had to admit maybe that was why Neville wasn't that good at the practical side of lessons, and not just because he was a bit introverted. If you thought about it, and you did somehow create a focus for yourself, was there any guarantee that it would even work for you? Right now he didn't have a clue, but the idea did intrigue him enough that he finally decided to buy it with the other book Tonks had suggested.

* * *

Finally back on what he felt was the safer of the two alleys, and guided straight towards Flurish and Blotts, he was momentarily left to look for the books on his list. Tonks had offered to find any good books that she thought would help him during the last years of Hogwarts. Considering it wasn't that long ago since she left the school, she did have a general idea of what he would be leaning soon.

Some time later and a few books under his arm, a book with duelling wands on the cover caught his attention. He quickly flicked through the contents admiring the number of advanced hexes and curses that looked really interesting, luckily it turned out to be the last book on his school list. 'The Art of Dual: Know your opponent.' He tossed it on the counter next to Tonks couple of choices and the clerk added the price to his other purchases. Soon they were back outside walking down the alley.

* * *

Harry glanced at Tonks who was once again leading at apace just faster then a stroll. He had just finished stocking up his potions ingredients for the year when he was bundled into another shop.

Unlike the apothecary this shop held many more children, but that wasn't what he noticed first. For behind the counter were the Weasley twins and this was their brightly multi coloured shop, 'Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.'

"Hey guys it's great to see you again." He said walking up tothe front past the children looking at the different types of merchandise.

The twins blinked at the same time, but returned the welcome nonetheless.

"And its great to see you again too. You've obviously been here before so no grand introductions are needed then to the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes."

"Well my dear brother, your wrong there, your forgetting about our latest newest brand spanking invention."

"Of course, how silly of me to forget an introduction must be made to…this fine young chap…" one of the twins paused waiting for him to state his name. He was gob smacked to say the least, what were they playing at?

"My names Harry. _You_ should know that." He said feeling angry and just a bit hurt that they didn't even stop their sells pitch.

"Well of course we know that Harry, but don't let your eyes deceive you now; here is the newest edition to the Weasleys-" Harry was gradually starting to lose his patience, but that soon didn't matter when Tonks erupted in a fit of laughter, interrupting the twins in the process.

"You dimwits, its Harry!" Tonks said as she changedback into a more recognisable adaptation of herself.

Both the twins shared an identical look of comprehension before moving closer to Harry, expecting his longer hair and the seemingly more weight he had put on.

"Mum's going to freak when she sees what you've done with you're hair Harry."

"Not to mention the colour too, she's going to flip now that she can't say how well your black hair went with your sparkling green eyes."

Tonks snorted as she tried to regain her composure at the twin's antics, but with a quick glance around the shop and a wave of her wand, Harry's hair was back to the same unruly raven black state.

"Brilliantly disguised Harry."

"_Absolutely_ brilliant disguise." Said the other twin.

"Never thought how your hair made you stand out so much before Harry."

The twins suddenly looked at each other for a moment, andtheir eyes seemed to slightly widen in sync. Harry thought if this were a comic book, a lighted light bulb would've popped into existence above each of their heads.

"Dear brother of mine, I don't deny, we've just had a brilliant idea for a great new invention."

"Don't they say great minds think alike?"

The brothers then mock hugged, each pounding each other on the back and as suddenly as they started, they stopped. He didn't even bother to ask what was going on in their crazy minds; he knew they wouldn't spill their idea before they made it, just in cased they jinxed it he guessed. Oh well.

"So what brings you here old friend of mine?"

"Ah isn't that obvious? What better place then the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes?"

"Of course! He's come for a full test of the products. That's our business partner for us."

"Yes dear brother, it's such a sight. Personally testing each and every product himself so nothing harmful may come into contact with his esteemed public."

"Well what shall we start him on?"

"Sorry boys, as much as I would love to see you torture Harry, we just don't have the time for it." Rescued Tonks, with humour greatly evident in her voice.

"No matter, we'll just get Ronnikens to do it for us."

"He loves helping his big brothers, doesn't he?"

"Oh certainly. Who better else to work for?"

"Oi Ron, get out her for a sec." Said Fred, Harry thought, shouting into the back of the shop.

Fred, he was pretty sure it was Fred now, walked into the back room when Ron hadn't come out. He wasn't gone long, but when he returned he was dragging a very tired looking Ron, who was clutching a broomstick and wearing dirty overalls. As soon as he spotted Harry his eyes widened and he shook his brother off to run the rest of the way to him, thumping him on the back as he gave him a one armed embrace.

"Harry! When did you get here? Have you already been around the Alley yet? Want to go into Quality Quidditch for a bit?" He asked quickly, already untying the back of his overalls.

"Hey! I thought you said you were _tired_? There still a whole load of Doxies in the back _you _just managed to let out, and we're not going to be the ones left to clean up _your _mess."

"Guys come on! I'll do it _later_." Ron said with the wave of his hand. "Harry's here!"

"And Harry will be here still later, but there will be twice as many Doxies when you get back. Watching you clean up that much mess just doesn't outweigh having an infection of pests in the back room."

"Come on guys, give the two at least a few minutes. I know Doxies don't spread that fast, besides Dumbledore wanted me to tell you something." Said Tonks as she guided the twins into the back room, but before she went in she turned back to give Harry a smallwink. He didn't think Tonks really had anything to pass on, but he was grateful for her thoughtfulness either way.

* * *

As they used up whatever little time Ron had to catch up with each other, Harry noticed that Ron appeared different. Well his physical characteristics were slightly the same, but it was the look on his face and the way he carried himself that had faintly changed. Ron always seemed to have that bright-eyed look, but now there was something there that he was trying to hide; he just seemed more sombre and ominous whenever anything remotely concerning Death Eaters came up in their conversation. It was as if he seemed to forget about his cheerful exterior and it faded away into something Harry just didn't want to think about. Harry shook it off though. He remembered thinking how different Remus looked and how he himself acted when he first got back to Privet Drive. It made him wonder again if the death of Sirius affected not only just him, but also everyone who knew him for that short time? Or was it just something else Ron hadn't told him about yet?

The conversation was drifting again to the thoughts of Death Eater plans, and Ron was gradually getting quieter.

"So is Ginny here as well in Diagon Alley then?"

Harry couldn't identify what the look Ron just gave him was about, but he thought it might be surprise. If it was he didn't know what for, he might not have asked about Ginny in recent times, but the change in conversation was justified, and also he wanted to thank her for his birthday present.

"Yeah she is. I hope the day out is enough for her to get over her disappointment on not being a Prefect." Said Ron rubbing his forehead, obviously thinking back to whatever happened.

"I didn't know she wanted to be a prefect," said Harry surprised.

"Well its not that she really wanted to be a prefect. I mean she wouldn't have mind being one, but she really wanted to get a new broom like what mum did for me last year. You know she wants to try out for chaser, and she doesn't think her broom can cope anymore."

Harry was just about to comment when Tonks and twins came out of the back room. He was pretty sure that he noticed each of them held quite serious expressions before their faces broke out into warm smiles. Harry didn't have time to think about that though, as it was time for them to move on and let the others get back to work.Apparently the Doxies where getting harder to control, and so it was a decidedly much more irritable Ron he watched disappearing into the back,as he made his way outside with Tonks.

* * *

It wasn't too far from Quality Quidditch Supplies when Tonks noticed the last of the red headed Weasleys walking back from the store with a cheerless look on her face.

"Hey Ginny." Harry shouted waving her over.

"Harry its great seeing you again," she said giving him a quick hug before turning to the extra presence that was near them.

"Oh Ginny…"

He drifted off just seeing Cho Chang and Michael Corner making there way over to them, he thought Ginny must have noticed as well, for she gave a slight groan and forced out a fake smile.

Not really wanting to have to talk to her, he nudged Tonks to get her attention and with a wave of her wand, he felt the familiar slight pain on his scalp, but also his eyes started to water as the same tingling feeling flowed outward from the centre of his pupil.

It was odd how his stomach didn't back flip by just being in the presence of Cho. He presumed it was because he still felt kind of annoyed at the older girl. The last time they talked they really didn't part in the best of ways.

"Hi Ginny." Cho said looking around. "Umm... where did…have you seen Harry?" She asked puzzled.

Ginny was just about to say that he was right next to her, but with her eyes slightly widening and a small gasp escaping her as she looked back at the duo, she had just met up with, she was quite surprised to see an unfamiliar looking Harry and Tonks instead.

"I…err…?"

"Never mind." Cho said frustrated, as she turned her focus on the other people who she felt looked closer to her age. "Well Ginny, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Erm…yeah, this is..."

"Dora." Tonks quickly said.

"Yeah…and this is…err…"

"Black, Ethan Black" Harry said quickly making Tonks snigger.

"Yeah, Ethan and Dora Black." Said Ginny, not noticing that shegave a nervous laugh, apparently puzzledfor the reason for the act.

"Well its good to meet you Ethan."

Harry suddenly felt rather uncomfortable noticing how Cho gave him a stunning smile whilst ignoring Tonks completely, much to the annoyance of Michael. He was surprised himself that Michael paid no attention to Ginny what so ever, but then he remembered that they had broken up at the last quidditch match. Michael and Cho must be going out now he figured.

"Cho we've got to go now, we've got plans remember?"

Cho merely ignored Michael's attempts to move on, and slightly tilted her head instead. With an appraising look she narrowed her eyes, before saying,

"You looked so like my friend Harry when I was further away. It's really odd that I thought you were him at first, but your hairs longer and lighter. Not to mention your eyes look almost purple when the light hits them right. I've never seen eyes like yours before, but I have to say they're almost on par with Harry's, he has the most strikingly green eyes I've ever seen," she said just a tad dreamily.

Harry was now quite sure that Michael and Cho were more then friends and if it wasn't for Michael being visibly annoyed at how Cho was acting, she would have noticed Harry's cheeks slightly turn a light shade of pink. Apparently Micheal had had enough and he pulled Cho away towards Fortescue's, without even giving her another chance to sayanything more.

"You're the regular little James Bond aren't you? To bad you don't share his smoothness with the ladies though."

"Who?" Ginny asked confused, but that didn't last long as she turned on Tonks with a raised eyebrow. "Dora? Since when have you been going by that?"

"I only use it when I'm on the job, don't get any funny ideas! It's still Tonks to anyone else, other then lowlife criminals who think I want in on power and Dark Arts."

"So what was that all about? Are you going to be hiding from Cho all year _Ethan_?" Said Ginny, laughing at the prospects of such a thing.

"Nah I just didn't want her spoiling my day, it's been great so far and I want it to stay like that. Besides, she probably would have dragged me off somewhere."

"Well you needn't have worried Harry, Madam Puddifoot's is nowhere near here."

"Oh ha…ha. Very funny."

"Well all the girls in Gryffindor were laughing at-"

"What?" Harry asked completely shocked at how this conversation was turning out. Did everyone know how his onetime with Cho ended up?

"What happened to lover boy over hear Ginny, and please don't spare the details." Tonks asked, her arm now thrown over Ginny's shoulder.

"Well it all started-"

"Ginny!"

"Oh we're just teasing you Harry, you didn't really expect me to miss that opportunity now, did you?" Tonks said poking out her tongue playfully.

Though he had missed the short look Tonks had quickly given Ginny, he still didn't feel comfortable with the two of them together at the moment, well what could he do? He thought to himself.

"Ron's at the twins store if you haven't been there already. I left him cleaning in the back room after the prat knocked over a cage filled with Doxies." Said Ginny, moving the conversation on.

"Yeah I've been there already, actually I was hoping to see you. The present you gave me was really amazing. I wasn't expecting anything."

"Yeah I know, but I finished it a while back, and I thought you might like the painting." She said with a small hint of pink rising across her cheeks as she enjoined the praise she received.

"So where to now?" Said Tonks after they started to gingerly walk down the alley. She had glanced at her watch again, but there must have been time for at least one more shop.

"Well I wanted to pick up some uncut moonstones so I could try charming them, but I'm not sure where I can buy any."

"Charming moonstones? Harry, charming gems and the like is just a myth." Said Ginny, but when Harry opened his mouth to protest Tonks interrupted.

"I'll see if I can get you some, but I won't make any promises. Like what Ginny said Gem charming, well...it's just old wives tales really."

Harry frowned to himself, he couldn't remember where he got the information for his essay from, but that could be one reason why he got such a low mark for it. He was taken from his thoughts when Tonks nudged him with her shoulder and gave a timid smile.

"Come on. I'll buy you a drink at the Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

Ginny had left themchoosing to go back to the twins shop to see how Ron was doing, deciding against the quick drink. They had only sat down for a moment however when a figure stopped by their table.

"Tonks? Bit earlier then we planned to meet up for, well all the better. Hello their Harry."

"Mr Weasley! I didn't expect to see you here." He said offering to let the man take his seat.

"Well..."

"Here let me return your trunk to normal so we can put all the stuff we bought inside. I better return Hedwig's cage to the right size too before you go." said Tonks

He had almost forgotten he would have to go back to Privet Drive and it seemed like Mr Weasley was here to take him back. He was enjoying himself so much more now that he was back in the Wizarding world that he couldn't help his shoulders from slumping.

"Don't look so sad Harry. Molly's looking forward to seeing you, and I doubt she would want to see you seeming so gloomy." Said Mr Weasley with his usual joyful smile.

"You mean I'm not going back to Privet Drive?" At his pleased nod Harry couldn't help feeling happier, but his smile faulted with what that meant. Was he going back to Grimmauld Place then instead?

This time they didn't seem to notice his mood as they guided him towards the fireplaces in the Leaky Cauldron. When he was standing near the warm flames, Mr Weasley gave him a smidgen of floo powder that he took from a pot next to the fireplace.

"Ok Harry. Throw the powder in and remember to call out nice and clearly now. 'The Burrow'."

Harry blindly went through the motion and soon was whisked away, flying through the Floo network before he even realised what he'd said.

He was finally going back to The Burrow.

* * *

Author Notes-  
Thanks for reading.  
As my Beta's MIA, I'll be looking to you to tell me if I've missed anything.

Please let me know what you think. - 'Review.'  
I would,'t mind a lot more feedback, and if you've got any questions for me about the fic, feel free to ask them.

Thanks


End file.
